Meet my Soul TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Quand une explosion de la 12éme division laisse des effets secondaires intéressants sur tous les Shinigami. Cela matérialise les esprits de Zanpakuto, cela surprend tout le monde quand on découvre que Ichigo a plus d'un esprit, en fait il en a 8 et chacun d'eux protège leur Roi. Post Winter War, mais Ichigo ne perd pas ses pouvoirs, spoil pour les derniers chapitres.
1. Chapitre 1

Meet my Soul → Rencontre mon Âme

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

NA : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, j'ai eu les noms de Shiro, Kyo, Rei, Chi, Tensa et Mugetsu d'autres fanfictions mais j'ai créée Higo.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine: s/11050251/1/Meet-My-Soul

Avertissement: injure, violence.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combat pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

 **Quand une explosion de la 12éme division laisse des effets secondaires intéressants sur tous les Shinigami. Cela matérialise les esprits de Zanpakuto, cela surprend tout le monde quand on découvre que Ichigo a plus d'un esprit, en fait il en a 8 et chacun d'eux protège leur Roi. _Post Winter War, mais Ichigo ne perd pas ses pouvoirs, spoilé pour les derniers chapitres pour les pouvoirs d'Ichigo. Axé sur Ichigo et la possessivité de ses esprits._**

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

Meet My Soul

''Donc…'' Rukia s'éclaira la gorge alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle à la réunion des Vice-Capitaines.

''C'est différent?'' Ajouta Renji en se frottant le front.

''Je blâme ton Capitaine.'' Rangiku regarda Nemu qui restait assise en silence avec un regard indifférent.

 **''Va te faire voir la vieille, tu ne peux pas me supporter, pas vrai?''** Cria Haineko à sa porteuse, un tic apparue sur la tête de Rangiku.

''Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?'' Matsumoto se leva d'un bond et les deux fracassèrent leurs fronts l'une contre l'autre, avec colère.

''Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît Rangiku.'' Hinamori leva ses mains devant elle, Tobiume secouant la tête, des clochettes géantes résonnèrent alors qu'elle bougeait.

Sode no Shirayuji regardait la réunion alors qu'elle flottait derrière sa porteuse, ses cheveux blancs flottant sur son kimono blanc, ignorant les querelles de Saru et d'Hebi car elle trouva cela inutile, vu qu'ils étaient connectés, Renji faisait de son mieux pour se tenir à l'écart des querelles de son Zanpakuto car c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Yachiru pouffa de rire alors qu'elle touchait Gegetsuburi tandis qu'Omaeda tapotait le bras de son Zanpakuto avec sympathie sachant que la Vice-Capitaine aux cheveux roses n'allait pas le laisser tranquille pendant un moment. Wabisuke, Kaeshini étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, derrière leur Shinigami respectifs qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer de la réunion qui n'avait pas vraiment lieu. Les seuls à ne pas être suivit par les esprits de leur Zanpakuto étaient Isane, Iba, Mashiro et Nemu.

''… Donc Nemu, qu'est-ce qui a explosé cette fois pour causer ça?'' Rukia se tourna vers la Vice-Capitaine aux cheveux violets, attirant l'attention des autres dans la pièce.

''Capitaine Kurotsuchi expérimentait des produits chimiques très instable et du reiatsu qu'il avait recueilli après le combat entre Kurosaki et Aizen et ça a explosé, le résultat est la matérialisation des esprits Zanpakuto pour tous les Shinigami qui connaissent le noms de leur Zanpakuto.'' Expliqua Nemu d'une voix monotone, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

''Alors pourquoi Itegumo n'est pas sorti ?'' Demanda curieusement Isane, regardant son Zanpakuto scellé.

''Ça dépend des Zanpakuto eux-même, si ils ne souhaitent pas apparaître, ils ne le feront pas.'' Devina Nemu et Mashiro acquiesça en accord car elle avait parlé avec son esprit et le dit-esprit ne voulait pas être vu ou inquiété qui que ce soit avec son côté hollow.

''Attend, si tu dis tous les Shinigami qui connaissent le nom de leur Zanpakuto…'' Renji s'arrêta alors que Rukia frappait sa main contre le sol devant elle, choquée.

''Qu'en est-il de Ichigo?'' Dit Rukia alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que les Capitaines entraient, suivit par leur Zanpakuto.

Kurotsuchi avait Ashisogi Jizo voletant derrière le Capitaine de la 12ème, des jumeaux adorables avec les cheveux blancs et les yeux verts pendaient au mains du Capitaine de la 13ème, le Capitaine malade leur souriait doucement alors qu'ils lui parlaient et leurs yeux se tournaient ver le Capitaine Hitsugaya, qui leur ressemblait, que Sougyo no Kotowari planifiait de faire de lui leur grand frère. L'enfant Capitaine de la 10ème avait un grand homme sarcelle près de lui, un grand X marquant son visage et la présence en était une protection visant à protéger le petit Capitaine près de lui.

Komamura se tenait fermement à côté de Tenken, la bouche du grand esprit s'embrasait assez souvent. Un samurai terrifiant qui était Senbonzakura, dont le masque cachait son visage au monde, flanquait Byakuran. Unohana s'arrêta juste à côté d'une silhouette tout aussi déconcertante en robe verte, son visage était noir et avait des bandages blancs à travers sa poitrine. Sui-Feng avait une Suzumebachi sur le thème de l'abeille qui était un lutin ressemblant à une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns tirés en arrière en natte sur la tête, chantonnant joyeusement. Katen Kyokotsu flanquait Kyoraku,les deux femmes avaient un regard menaçant avec leurs vêtements de ninja et des crânes comme accessoires, elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux violets, un œil couvert l'une et l'autre. Kenpachi, Shinji,Kensei et Rose comme Mashiro n'avaient pas leurs esprits, décidant de ne pas sortir autour des autres Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines. Yamamoto n'avait pas non plus l'esprit de son Zanpakuto mais il y avait une bonne raison pour ça, alors personne ne posa de question.

''Nous pensions exactement à la même chose Vice-Capitaine Kuchiki.'' Déclara Yamamoto, posant sa canne sur le sol devant lui. ''Contactez Ichigo Kurosaki et amenez-le ici. Congédiez.''

Avec ça, Yamamoto partit tandis que les Vice-Capitaines allèrent rejoindre leurs Capitaines tandis que Rukia sortait son téléphone, frappant le numéro d'Ichigo. Elle pressa son téléphone contre son oreille alors que ça appelait le numéro du Shinigami aux cheveux oranges. Les Shinigami de la 1ère, 2nd, 4ème, 7ème, 11ème et 12ème division suivirent Yamamoto.

''Haut parleur.'' Renji donna un coup de coude à la fille qui acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton haut parleur, montant le volume pour les autres dans la pièce.

''Rukia! OI arrêtez de faire de la merde, je suis au téléphone!'' Cria Ichigo au loin.

''Ichigo, est-ce que ton Zangetsu, je ne sais pas… s'est matérialisé récemment?'' Demanda Rukia en entendant un entendant une explosion en arrière-plan.

''Alors je ne suis pas le seul alors?'' Ichigo avait l'air soulagé.

''Le Capitaine en chef a ordonné que tu viennes et que tu apporte Zangetsu à la Soul Society aussi tôt que possible.'' Parla Renji.

 **''On peut venir aussi, pas vrai King?''** Demanda une voix déformée alors qu'Ichigo glapissait de surprise. Les Vizards échangèrent un regard surpris à la voix, ça ressemblait beaucoup à Ichigo quand il était en mode hollow.

''Les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes.'' Shinji ricana alors que les autres Vizards acquiescèrent en accord.

''Shinji? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la Soul Society?'' Demanda Ichigo, surpris.

''Je suis à nouveau Capitaine, génie.'' Shinji roula des yeux avec tendresse.

 **''Alors on peut?''** Demanda une autre voix plus calmement que la précédente.

''Vous devez penser que je suis stupide, comme si j'allais vous laisser ici tout seuls les gars. Le chaos se déchaînerait sur la ville si je partais, nous allons à la Soul Society comme ça vous pourrez y semer le chaos là-bas.'' Soupira Ichigo et il y eut des acclamations derrière lui.

 **''Rei peut ouvrir un Garganta et nous y serons en un clin d'oeil. Ça va faire paniquer les petits Shinigami aussi en prime!''** Une voix déformé éclata de rire, différente de la précédente.

''Non! Pas de Garganta! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Kyo?'' Cria Ichigo.

''Ah, je dois y aller avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide, nous serons là bientôt!'' Promit Ichigo et raccrocha, laissant les Shinigami qui écoutaient confus.

''… Est-ce qu'il semble qu'il ait plus d'un esprit et que certains ressemblent à des hollow?'' Renji regarda son Capitaine.

''Ça semble être le cas, nous ne le serons pas avant qu'il n'arrive.'' Dit froidement Byakuya.

''Capitaine?'' Rukia regarda Ukitake qui souriait de compréhension.

''Vas-y et attends Kurosaki, Rukia.'' Ukitake donna sa permission à sa Vice-Capitaine avant de qu'il ne soit sorti de la pièce par Sougyo no Kotowari qui demandait pour jouer.

''Nous allons venir avec toi Rukia, pas vrai Capitaine?'' Sourit Rangiku près de son Capitaine, essayant d'étouffer son rire alors que Hyorinmaru était frappé par Haineko. Toshiro se frotta le front alors que Momo rigolait derrière sa main, à cette vue.

''Matsumoto contrôle ton Zanpakuto.'' Toshiro eut pitié de son dragon Zanpakuto qui s'installa de l'autre côté de son maître pendant que le Zanpakuto chat faisait la moue.

''Je ne peux rien faire à propos d'elle Capitaine, j'ai essayé.'' Rangiku et Haineko s'affrontèrent encore en criant des insultes.

''Allons accueillir Ichigo.'' Dit Shinji et les autres suivirent le Capitaine de la 5ème hors du Senkaimon où apparut une colonne de lumière vive où s'ouvrait de grandes portes blanches. Au lieu de voir sortir Ichigo et Zangetsu, ils virent Ichigo trébucher, une version de lui complètement blanche avec des yeux noirs et jaunes était accrochée au dos du Shinigami.

''Lâches-moi Shiro!'' Ichigo grogna alors que sept personnes de plus sortaient au plus grand étonnement du groupe rassemblé.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'' Haleta Rose à la vue devant lui.

''Ah, ouais laissez-moi vous les présenter les gars.'' Dit Ichigo finalement débarrassé de la version blanche de lui même et il l'évita pour se tenir près de deux autres personnes.

''S'il-te-plaît, fais Kurosaki.'' Déclara Toshiro en ayant l'horrible sentiment qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de paperasse bientôt, en référence à ce groupe.

''Ah oui, faites attention voulez-vous? Je ne veux pas répéter ça! Okay, alors c'est Zangetsu!'' Ichigo pointa le grand homme, avec des cheveux bruns dans une longue cape déchirée avec des lunettes sur le visage.

''C'est Tensa, c'est Zangetsu en mode Bankai.'' Ichigo pointa la jeune version de Zangetsu qui avait les yeux bleus et pas de lunettes pour les cacher.

''C'est Higo, il est la combinaison de Tensa, Zangetsu et Shiro que j'ai combattu quand j'apprenais le Gestuga Tensho final.'' Ichigo fit signe vers le jeune adulte qui avait les cheveux blancs d'un côté et le masque de hollow noir à corne de l'autre, le long manteau qu'il portait était blanc et avait une grande bordure noire, un œil noir avec un iris bleu argenté et l'autre œil avait un iris bleu.

''Chi, il ressemble à ce que j'étais quand j'ai finalement affronté Aizen.'' Ichigo pointa une autre version de lui-même mais avec les cheveux plus longs. Chi avait un regard sérieux sur le visage, la bouche froncée, il lui manquait une manche et une chaîne encerclait son bras et un gant noir à sa main droite sous la chaîne noire.

''C'est Mugetsu, c'est moi quand je suis devenu le Gestuga Tensho final.'' Ichigo lança son pouce vers une version de lui avec les yeux rouges, des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux hanches et un tatouage noir sur le bras droit tandis que l'autre bras avait un bandage enroulé autour, le masque de bandage fut enlevé pour révéler un Ichigo plus vieux.

''Puis nous avons Shiro, c'est mon hollow intérieur, celui avec qui je converse habituellement et avec lequel je me bats.'' Ichigo pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer alors que Shiro plaçait son énorme Zanpakuto blanc sur son épaule et il souriait d'un air diabolique au groupe rassemblé.

''C'est Kyo, c'est lui qui a pris le pouvoir alors que je combattais Byakuya.'' Ichigo soupira alors que Kyo faisait un doigt d'honneur à Byakuya avec un sourire en coin, un œil couvert d'une partie d'un masque brisé de hollow et des piercings dans les lobes d'oreilles, autrement il ressemblait à Shiro.

 **''T'es sûr que l'on peut pas le tuer King?''** Gémit Kyo et Ichigo talocha Kyo derrière la tête.

''J'ai dis de ne pas tuer!'' Ichigo secoua la tête.

''Je jure devant dieu, ces gars vont me tuer. Okay, c'est Rei; il est ce que je suis devenu quand j'ai combattu Ulquiorra en étant complètement un hollow. Il est habituellement calme mais peut partir à tout moment, alors faites attention à ce que vous dites.'' Ichigo pointa une autre version albinos de lui-même, ses yeux reflétant ceux de Shiro tandis que ses cheveux blancs lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et il avait les bras croisés sur une tenue très blanche, très Arrancar, un masque de hollow à cornes blanches, à rayures rouges sur la tête, de la fourrure rouge autour de son cou et poignets avec un trou dans la poitrine.

''C'est tout.'' Ichigo soupira de soulagement et prit un moment pour regarder l'expression de ses amis.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Ichigo?'' Renji se dirigea vers son ami pour lui donner un coup sur la tête mais s'arrêta quand Ichigo fut soudainement tiré en arrière par Tensa et Higo tandis que Shiro et Kyo pointaient leurs lames vers le roux tandis que Mugetsu, Chi et Rei se tendaient, leurs mains tendues vers la poignée de leurs épées alors que Zangetsu levait son bras droit, des veines bleues apparaissant légèrement alors qu'il commençait à préparer ses pouvoirs de Quincy.

''Ouais… j'ai remarqué qu'ils sont un peu surprotecteurs envers moi… Ils ont pratiquement jetés mon père hors de la ville quand il est venu me saluer le matin avec son coup de pied au visage habituel.'' Dit Ichigo dans la poigne de Tensa et Higo.

''Fais quelque chose à propos de ça, tu veux?'' Renji leva les main en l'air en signe de reddition.

''Les gars, calme, ils ne vont pas me blesser.'' Ichigo essaya de calmer ses esprits.

 **''Awe, je suis juste pas autorisé à m'amuser?''** Kyo bouda et Shiro accepta sans réserve.

''Va trouver Kenpachi ou quelque chose si tu veux vraiment un combat mais ça veut dire que tu vas devoir me quitter.'' Dit Ichigo avec un air entendu sur le visage.

 **''Ça n'arrivera pas King.''** Renifla Kyo, rangeant tristement son épée.

''Alors… quoi maintenant?'' Ichigo regarda le groupe rassemblé.

''Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas en prendre le blâme.'' Hitsugaya secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner avec le Shunpo, Hyorinmaru le suivant, gardant le dos de son maître par réflexe.

''Gee merci pour l'aide Toshiro!'' Cria Ichigo après le Capitaine de la 10ème.

 _''Il a un grand potentiel.''_ Songea Chi.

 _ **''Tout le monde ayant un cerveau peut voir ça''**_ Agréa Mugetsu.

''Alors lequel d'entre vous est celui que nous avons aidé Ichigo à repousser?'' Shinji fit un pas vers le groupe et était légèrement heureux de ne pas avoir d'épée pointée vers lui.

 **''Ça sera moi.''** Shiro remua ses doigts vers lui. **''Je n'ai pas apprécié ça au fait, King et moi travaillons très bien ensemble.''**

''Nous ne le savions pas à ce moment-là.'' Kensei prit leur défense.

''Comment c'est arrivé Ichigo? As-tu toujours eu autant… d'esprits?'' Questionna Rukia et fut surprise quand un Kyo sifflant, Rei et Shiro éloignèrent Ichigo d'elle.

 **''Nous ne t'aimons pas.''** Dit simplement Rei et Ichigo remua légèrement dans la prise de Rei alors que le hollow de lui-même aux cheveux longs avec le dos d'Ichigo contre sa poitrine et ses bras drapés lâchement mais possessivement sur les épaules d'Ichigo avec son menton appuyé sur la tête de l'orange.

''Désolé à propos d'eux, ils n'ont aucun tact, jamais.'' Ichigo roula des yeux vers les versions hollow de lui-même.

 **''Tu lui donnes toujours des coups de pied ou coups de poing et il ne nous laisse pas sortir et te rendre la faveur!''** Bouda Kyo.

''… Et bien?'' Rukia déglutit avec difficulté, essayant d'ignorer les regards qu'elle recevait des hollow.

''Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, environ un mois après avoir combattu Aizen j'étais dans mon monde intérieur pour un combat quotidien avec Shiro et Zangetsu, ces gars sont juste apparus…'' Expliqua Ichigo de la poigne de Rei, posant sa tête contre la poitrine derrière lui après avoir renoncé à être relâché des mains de Rei.

''Ça ne devrait pas être possible.'' Murmura Rose aux autres Vizards qui acquiescèrent, d'accord.

''Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Kisuke savoir ça, le pauvre enfant serait une expérience au moment où il le découvrira.'' Fredonna Shinji.

''Trop tard.'' Soupira Ichigo an attrapant leur conversation.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?'' Demanda confuse Rangiku alors que Haineko et Tobiume rôdaient autour du nouveau groupe d'esprits masculin, acquiesçant d'un air approbateur.

''Et bien, je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi quand ces gars se sont montrés, n'est-ce pas? Alors je les ai traînés chez Urahara et il a essayé de me poser des questions et il voulait faire des expériences sur mon reiatsu mais… eh bien…'' Ichigo s'arrêta.

 **''Nous l'avons battu.''** Déclara Rei.

 **''Il ne devrait pas toucher King.''** Shiro haussa les épaules.

''Basiquement.'' Agréa Ichigo et réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Rei.

''Alors tu devrais te tenir à l'écart du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, il est pire que Kisuke.'' Offrit Shinji comme conseil à Ichigo.

''Bon plan, alors où vais-je?'' Ichigo regarda le groupe rassemblé avant qu'Ashisogi Jizo le tire brusquement dans le ciel, ces ailes de papillon battant très fort alors que ses petites mains agrippaient les biceps d'Ichigo alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la 12ème division.

''Hey, lâche-moi, insecte trop développé!'' Ichigo se tortilla sous l'emprise du Zanpakuto.

''Ah, trop tard.'' Rose secoua la tête et recula rapidement alors que le groupe d'esprit de Zangetsu s'avançait.

 _''Higo, tu es le plus rapide. Prépare-toi à attraper Ichigo, le reste d'entre nous, visons les ailes et les coudes de cette chose avec de petites versions condensées de Gestuga Tensho.''_ Dit Chi sérieusement, ses yeux flamboyants sous sa longue frange orange alors qu'il levait son Bankai noir.

 **''Pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter?''** Cracha Kyo mais il copia les autres et ils sortirent leur propre Zanpakuto.

 _''Tu oublies Kyo, Chi a brisé le Hado 90 avec un geste de la main.''_ Dit Tensa alors qu'il ajustait sa position. Cette nouvelle information choqua les Shinigami et Vizards qui n'étaient pas pleinement informés de ce qui s'était passé lors du combat final contre Aizen.

 _''A trois.''_ Chi regarda les autres alors que leur reatsu courait vers leur Zanpakuto alors qu'ils surveillaient Ichigo. _''Un… Deux… MAINTENANT!''_

'' _ **GESTUGA TENSHO!**_ '' Chaque esprit libéra un petit éclat noir de reatsu qui vola vers Ashisogi Jizo et Ichigo tandis qu'Higo disparaissait dans un flash de blanc et de noir et apparu juste en dessous d'Ashisogi Jizo quand les explosions rencontrèrent ses ailes et ses coudes les coupant. Il hurla de douleur et fit tomber Ichigo dans les bras d'Higo qui l'attendait, qui tourna les talons et partit en shunpo loin de la zone.

 **''Nous allons prendre soin de King, même si nous devons le cacher loin de vous, bande de Shinigami fou.''** Déclara Shiro en pointant son Zanpakuto vers les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines Shinigami avant que le groupe utilise le shunpo ou le Sondio pour suivre Higo et Ichigo.

''… Est-ce que tout le monde a vu ça?'' Demanda Hisagi en se frottant les yeux.

''Je savais qu'Ichigo était différent mais c'est quelque chose de complètement différent.'' Murmura Kira.

''Il est quelque chose, sûr, mais il sera en sécurité avec ces gars.'' Dit Shinji avec affection et il acquiesça vers les autres avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec Momo le suivant. Les autres Capitaines partirent et leurs Vice-Capitaines suivirent, minus Renji alors que Byakuya lui donnait un bref signe de tête, lui permettant de suivre Rukia pour retrouver Ichigo.

''Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de les retrouver, non?'' Renji regarda son amie alors que les deux commençaient à chercher leur ami aux cheveux oranges.

~~/~~

''Pourquoi c'est si difficile de les trouver!?'' Renji tira sur ses cheveux rouges ennuyé, quelques heures après, faisant rire Saru et Hebi de lui.

''Ils doivent tous très bien cacher leur reatsu, je ne peux même pas trouver celui d'Ichigo et il est vraiment mauvais pour cacher son reatsu.'' Soupira Rukia alors qu'ils entraient dans une ruelle où une seule maison se trouvait. Sode no Shirayuki faisait distraitement des dessins de glace dans les airs au-dessus de sa main alors qu'elle regardait sa porteuse amusé.

''C'est le seul endroit que l'on a pas vérifié, je le jure.'' Soupira Renji alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte, ils restèrent figés dans leur tâche à la vue devant eux.

Ichigo était endormi ou évanoui sur un trône massif fait d'os blancs avec une obscurité noire les soulignant, sa tête était penchée sur la droite avec sa petite frange effleurant ses yeux fermés, sa peau était très pale presque de la même couleur que ses esprits hollow.

Rei était assis sur une petite marche en-dessous de la plate-forme sur laquelle était posé le trône, dos contre le pied du trône avec un bras drapé autour des genoux d'Ichigo avec ce qui semblait être une position détendue mais en réalité elle était possessive. Tensa était assis de l'autre côté de la marche, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Ichigo alors qu'il regardait la pièce avec des yeux intenses.

Zangetsu et Mugetsu étaient appuyés contre le mur derrière le trône, l'air désintéressé mais leurs corps étaient tendus et leurs mains enroulées autour des poignées de leur Zanpakuto. Higo était appuyé contre le côté du trône, une main passant doucement dans les cheveux d'Ichigo alors qu'il dormait, tandis que Chi était appuyé contre l'autre côté du trône.

Quelques mètres du trône, Kyo et Shiro combattaient avec leur Zanpakuto seulement mais quand Renji et Rukia entrèrent dans la petite maison, ils s'arrêtèrent et pointèrent leur Zanpakuto vers eux de manière menaçante.

''Whoa, nous voulions juste nous assurer qu'Ichigo allait bien!'' Renji leva une main à nouveau en signe de capitulation, devenant malade d'avoir des épées pointées sur lui.

 **''King va bien, aussi longtemps qu'il sera avec nous, il sera en sécurité.''** Renifla Kyo, mettant son Zanpakuto contre son épaule.

''Il dort alors?'' Rukia observa Ichigo qui était évanoui dans le trône alors que les esprits qui l'entouraient se tendirent légèrement.

 **''T'sais, il semble que nous avoir tous ici lui prend beaucoup. Alors plus vite vous trouverez Shinigami, vous trouvez un remède pour ça, mieux ce sera.''** Expliqua Shiro tendu.

''Est-ce qu'il ira bien?'' Demanda Rukia inquiète.

 _''Il a juste besoin de se reposer.''_ Dit Zangetsu tandis que les esprits les plus stoïques grognèrent leur accord.

''Devrions-nous l'emmener au Capitaine Unohana?'' Renji regarda Rukia et recula quand des grognement arrivèrent de la pièce.

 _ **''Nous pouvons très bien nous occuper du Roi.''**_ Higo enlaça la tête d'Ichigo contre sa poitrine avec protection.

''Okay, okay. Promettez juste que si ça empire alors vous l'emmènerez à la 4ème division.'' Rukia épingla les esprits avec un regard noir.

 _ **''Nous le ferons, maintenant partez.''**_ Mugetsu acquiesça, de sa voix profonde et du triple mélange ressemblant à Ichigo, Tensa et Shiro.

''Je vous conseillerais de prendre leurs conseils maîtresse.'' Dit Sode no Shirayuki d'une voix apaisante. ''Ils sont plus puissants qu'ils en n'ont l'air.''

''Et ils semblent assez puissant sinon fous.'' Murmura Renji.

''Très bien, prenez juste soin de lui, d'accord?''Rukia lança un regard noir aux esprits dans la pièce avant que les deux ne partent pour la 12ème division pour avoir une mise à jour du remède ou au moins d'un agent stabilisant pour Ichigo.

 **''Ils sont partis à peu près au bon moment. Donc allons-nous rester assis ici jusqu'à ce que ce putain de connard en charge de la 12ème trouve un moyen de nous ramener dans l'esprit de King?''** Kyo s'assit en tailleur devant Rei tandis que Shiro faisait de même devant Tensa.

 _''La raison pour laquelle il est fatigué est parce que son reatsu est dépassé, essayant de supporter nos formes dans ce monde.''_ Expliqua Chi, en serrant les lèvres, alors que ses yeux allèrent vers la forme inconsciente d'Ichigo.

 _''Alors, si nous lui donnons un peu de son reatsu, alors il ira bien?''_ Tensa leva les yeux avec espoir. _''En théorie, oui.''_ Dit Chi.

 _ **''Si nous lui donnons chacun assez pour le stabiliser, nous pourrons toujours exister sur ce plan pour le protéger et il ira bien.''**_ Mugetsu se retira du mur à côté de Chi.

Les esprits rassemblés placèrent leurs mains sur différentes parties d'Ichigo et fermèrent les yeux, la pièce fut enveloppée dans une brume alors que chaque esprit était exposé entouré de noir cramoisi avant que le reatsu ne soit transféré vers Ichigo, doucement la brume s'estompa et les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent et sa peau retrouva sa couleur.

''Ugh j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus.'' Ichigo mit sa main droite sur son front alors qu'il regardait chaque esprit autour de lui.

 _''Épuisement de reatsu.''_ Déclara Zangetsu et Ichigo acquiesça de compréhension.

 **''T'inquiète pas King, nous ne te quitterons pas jusqu'à ce que ce putain de connard de la 12ème ne trouve un moyen pour réparer ça!''** Shiro gonfla la poitrine.

''Magnifique… Je suis assis sur un trône fait en os? Où diable avez-vous trouvez quelque chose comme ça? Oh Dieu, vous n'avez pas tué plus Shinigami, n'est-ce pas?'' Ichigo jeta un regard noir à ses esprits hollow alors qu'il regardait le trône sur lequel il était assis.

 **''Tu ne sera jamais King.''** Ricana Kyo et Ichigo se frotta le front ayant le pressentiment que la journée serait longue.

~~/~~

Et voilà terminé pour le premier chapitre! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Intéressant? Drôle? Autre ? En tout cas, il est fait de 8 chapitres donc fic courte mais mignonne ^^ Allez à la prochaine! Ciao~


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à :Tsuki Banritt, Noyr Desyre et RedChi-San pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, RedChi-San, Tsuki Banritt et Walarisse de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

 **Ps : J'ai oublier de préciser que c'est une fic en 8 chapitres et que ça sortira tous les mercredi ^^**

Avertissement: injure, violence.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 2**

''Allez, je ne veux pas rester assis ici jusqu'à ce que la 12ème trouve un remède pour cette folie. Vu que vous avez l'intention de me suivre les gars, alors bougeons.'' Ichigo réussit à sortir de son trône d'os et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison automatiquement suivit par Tensa et Higo.

L'étrange groupe sortit de l'allée où se trouvait la maison et gagna une large place où chaque personnes qui croissaient seulement leur regards étaient dérangé, sans mentionner l'effort qu'Ichigo mettait pour garder son reiatsu sous contrôle tout en étant entouré par ses esprits surprotecteurs.

''Donc la rumeur était vraie.'' Réfléchit Yumichika alors qu'Ikkaku souriait largement.

''Hey Yumichika, Ikkaku. Vous êtes venus chercher la bagarre?'' Ichigo regarda les deux membres de la 11ème division avec prudence; leur Zanpakuto respectifs flanqués à leurs côtés.

''Oh ouais! Qui est le premier?'' Ricana Ikkaku en sortant son Zanpakuto alors que Hozukimaru souriait sauvagement ayant l'air trop excité de combattre. Yumichika et Ruri'iro Kujaku regardaient juste le groupe compétent à peine caché, pas trop intéressés pour se battre mais combattraient au côté d'Ikkaku et de Hozukimaru.

 **''Moi, choisis-moi King, je suis impatient d'avoir un bon combat!''** Kyo agita la main devant le visage d'Ichigo ressemblant à un chiot excité.

 **''Et moi, enfoiré? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action s'non j'vais mourir d'ennuis!''** Shiro s'approcha dramatiquement.

''Je vais vous prendre tous les deux!'' Déclara ardemment Ikkaku seulement pour que Kyo et Shiro le regardent avant d'exploser d'un rire fou, se tenant l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber au sol.

 _''À moins que tu ne souhaites être tué, tu ferais mieux de ne pas les combattre un à un.''_ Dit simplement Chi alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude au duo de hollow riant, escortant Ichigo hors de la zone.

''Amusez-vous! Ne vous faites pas tuer!'' Dit Ichigo par dessus son épaule alors que Chi et Higo le suivaient, ne le guidant pas si subtilement hors du champ de bataille à venir. Il parlait à Ikkaku et Yumichika bien sûr mais les deux Shinigami n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Clairement, Shiro et Kyo comprirent vu leur rires alors que le groupa partait.

 _''Est-ce sage?''_ Zangetsu regarda derrière son épaule alors qu'il se glissait derrière Ichigo comme une puissante ombre.

''Ouais, ils se seraient ennuyés autrement.'' Ichigo haussa les épaules.

 _ **''Ils savent se battre sans utiliser leur reiatsu.''**_ Dit Mugetsu de sa voix à tri-tons.

''Ça ira, maintenant j'ai juste besoin d'éviter Kenpachi et je pense que nous pourrons survivre à ça.'' Sourit simplement Ichigo, grimaçant un peu alors qu'une pulsation soudaine apparue à sa tempe.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Déclara Sui-Feng alors qu'elle apparaissait devant le groupe avec une Suzumebachi flottant près de sa tête.

''Ouais?'' Demanda Ichigo sans être dérangé par la quantité soudaine de Zanpakuto pointé vers elle alors que Tensa et Higo balançaient un bras devant lui comme si ils le protégeaient du Capitaine de la 2nd.

''Le Capitaine en chef Yamamoto veut vous rencontrer maintenant.'' Dit Sui-Feng en regardant le groupe d'esprits entourant Ichigo avec contrariété et méfiance.

''Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.'' Ichigo haussa les épaules avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un cri alors qu'il était pris dans les bras de Mugetsu et le groupe utilisa le shunpo ou le sondio vers la 1ère division où Yamamoto attendait.

Rei et Higo ouvrirent les larges portes où les Taicho se réunissaient généralement et le groupe rentra à l'intérieur où le Capitaine en chef les attendait au bout du couloir, ses yeux regarda le groupe, un froncement sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Zangetsu et Tensa avec haine avant que son regard ne se pose sur Ichigo comme si ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Résonna la voix de Yamamoto essayant d'intimider l'humain devant lui mais ne fut récompensé d'aucune peur alors qu'Ichigo avait l'air plutôt ennuyé alors que ses esprits prenaient tous une position défensive autour de lui.

''Quoi?'' Demanda Ichigo en se frottant le front alors que les combats de Kyo et Shiro s'intensifiaient.

''Sais-tu qui sont vraiment ses deux-là?'' Yamamoto pointa Tensa et Zangetsu.

''La manifestation de mes pouvoirs de Quincy?'' Ichigo leva un sourcil et repoussa un sourire narquois alors que Rei ricanait au regard sidéré de Yamamoto face à ses mots.

''Ce sont les pièces d'une âme qui appartient à …'' Yamamoto fut coupé quand Zangetsu s'approcha pour le tenir devant le Capitaine en chef tellement vite que le vieil homme ne le vit pas. Zangetsu avait son épée contre la gorge du vieil homme et Tensa soutenait son lui plus âgé, sa propre épée contre la nuque de Yamamoto.

 _''Je ne fais plus partie de cet homme.''_ Déclara durement Zangetsu. _''Je fais un avec Ichigo, chaque partie de moi souhaite seulement le protéger et si je dois te trancher la gorge pour le faire alors je n'hésiterai pas.''_

 _''Tu n'auras même pas le temps de sortir Ryujin Jakka avant que ta tête ne tombe.''_ Dit Tensa, ses yeux bleus ayant un éclat dangereux.

''Les gars, calmez-vous. Je suis sûr que le Capitaine en chef ne fera rien d'imprudent avec cette information.'' Dit Ichigo alors qu'il regardait le vieil homme avec des yeux bruns d'acier.

''Après tout je suis le héros de la Guerre d'Hiver et celui qui a vaincu Aizen alors que le Capitaine en chef ne pouvait même pas s'approcher de lui.''

Chi, Rei, Higo et Mugetsu ricanèrent devant la menace pas si subtile qui hantait les mots d'Ichigo. Zangetsu et Tensa reculèrent et reprirent leur position dans l'orbite de protection qui entourait Ichigo.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux garçon?'' Aboya Yamamoto, ses yeux s'ouvrant comme des fentes pour regarder l'Humain/Shinigami/Hollow/Vizard/Quincy aux cheveux oranges devant lui.

''Je dis que si vous m'attaquez et me blessez, les Shinigami et les Vizards sous votre commandement ne resteront pas sans rien faire. Je dis qu'il serait mieux que vous gardiez notre secret. Bonne journée Capitaine en chef Yamamoto.'' Ichigo tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de réunion avec tous ses esprit derrière lui.

 **''C'était très réfléchit Ichigo.''** Commenta Rei.

 _''Je ne suis pas apparu de nulle part tu sais.''_ Dit Chi avec un sourire fier sur son visage habituellement sévère.

''…Je viens de menacer le Capitaine en chef… Je vais mourir.'' Dit simplement Ichigo alors que ses mots lui revenaient en tête.

 _ **''Il ne s'approchera pas assez pour essayer.''**_ Grogna Mugetsu, sa main bandée serrée.

 **''Aw, mec, ont manqué tout le fun? C'est de ta faute Shiro.''** Gémit Kyo alors que lui et Shiro rejoignaient le groupe ne semblant pas moins épuisés qu'avant qu'ils ne commencent leur combat mais Ichigo avait l'air un peu plus fatigué qu'avant.

 **''Tu vas bien King? Tu ne vas t'évanouir, n'est-ce pas?''** Shiro se glissa à gauche d'Ichigo tandis que Zangetsu était à sa droite.

''Ha, ha, très drôle.'' Ichigo regarda la version hollow de lui-même. ''Je suis juste toujours fatigué, je suppose.''

Les esprits échangèrent un regard avant qu'Ichigo ne soit dans les bras de Mugetsu comme précédemment et soudainement le groupe était parti en direction de la 4ème division.

 _''Le Capitaine Unohana va t'ausculter.''_ Dit fermement Chi dans son ton de voix qui ne prendrait pas de non comme réponse et Ichigo regarda la version sérieuse de lui-même avec les cheveux longs, avec les yeux à moitié fermés et acquiesça avant qu'il ne pose sa tempe lancinante contre la poitrine de Mugetsu.

Les autres esprits échangèrent des regards, Ichigo ne restait jamais tranquille quand c'était ses blessures; ça devait être pire que ce à quoi ils avaient pensés.

~~/~~

Le Capitaine Unohana en avait vu beaucoup depuis le temps en tant que Shinigami, elle avait été Kenpachi pendant un moment, maintenant en tant que guérisseuse et Capitaine de l'équipe quatre. Elle avait traversé la Guerre de l'Hiver et avait soignée de nombreuses blessures et avait eu tellement de visiteurs dans les chambres des patients. Cependant elle devait dire que la scène devant elle, dans la chambre d'Ichigo Kurosaki était une scène qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant et si elle se hasardait à deviner, elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Ichigo Kurosaki était niché dans un lit d'hôpital en lin blanc, les yeux fermés et une perfusion dans le bras, le nourrissant lentement de reiatsu fourni par chacun des autres occupants de la pièce.

Shiro et Kyo étaient assis sur le planché de bois de chaque côté du lit, appuyés contre le bord du lit avec leurs épées contre leurs épaules tandis qu'ils avaient les jambes croisées. Leurs yeux dorés traînant sur la fenêtre et la porte prêts pour tout ce qui arriverait par ces entrées. Rei et Mugetsu étaient assis sur deux chaises dans la pièce en face du lit, l'air ennuyé mais leur corps étaient tendus. Tensa et Zangetsu étaient assis sur les rebords de la fenêtre regardant à l'extérieur mais leur attention était clairement dirigée vers l'adolescent se reposant dans le lit. Higo et Chi se tenait de chaque côté de la tête de lit surveillant Ichigo, les mains posées sur la poignée de leurs Zanpakuto.

Unohana attendit sur le seuil de la porte pour avoir l'autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce, elle savait au moment où ils avaient amené Ichigo et refusaient de le quitter pour que Unohana puisse examiner le Shinigami remplaçant; c'était devenu clair qu'Ichigo la respectait quand, après un coup d'oeil de l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges, ils s'éloignèrent.

Chi la regarda et inclina la tête lui donnant la permission d'entrer dans la pièce et ausculter Ichigo.

''Comment te sens-tu Ichigo?'' Demanda doucement Unohana alors qu'elle vérifiait l'écoulement du reiatsu chez l'adolescent qui l'observait.

''Je me sens mieux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant. Je veux dire, j'ai des réserves exceptionnelles et j'ai senti quand elles sont apparues.'' Dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

''J'ai peut-être une réponse à ça.'' Dit doucement Unohana.

''Je suis tout ouïe.'' Sourit Ichigo et Unohana ne comprit pas le dicton, elle devina que c'était un dicton humain.

''Bien, contrairement aux autres Shinigami dont leur Zanpakuto se sont matérialisés, tu en as 8. Tous plus puissant les uns que les autres, je ne peux pas sentir le reiatsu de Chi et Mugetsu. Il faut chaque goutte de ton reiatsu pour supporter leurs formes mais jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ne trouve un remède au résultat de l'explosion, ils ne peuvent pas retourner dans ton monde intérieur.'' Expliqua Unohana et Ichigo acquiesça comprenant.

''Ah je vois… Savez-vous combien de temps ça va prendre pour trouver le remède? Je ne peux pas rester ici branché à une perfusion de reiatsu pendant un an ou plus!'' Dit Ichigo avec un petit gémissement dans son ton et Unohana sourit à ça: c'était le Ichigo Kurosaki qu'elle avait appris à connaître.

''Je vais aller personnellement rendre visite au Capitaine Kurotsuchi aujourd'hui, de plus en plus de Shinigami arrivent pour un épuisement de reiatsu comparé à d'habitude. Cependant, contrairement à toi la plupart d'entre eux ont juste combattu amicalement leur Zanpakuto.'' Promit Unohana, une étincelle d'acier dans ses yeux fit grogner Shiro, Kyo et Rei dans l'approbation du Capitaine.

''Merci Capitaine Unohana.'' Sourit Ichigo alors qu'une nouvelle vague de reiatsu entrait dans son corps et il se détendit d'avantage.

''Mon plaisir, tu te sentiras mieux bientôt ainsi que le reste… je suis confiante que rien n'arrivera à mon patient pendant mon absence?'' Unohana se tourna vers les autres avec un sourire terrifiant.

 _''Bien sûr.''_ Promit Chi et donna un coup de pied à Shiro pour arrêter le Hollow de faire un commentaire au Capitaine, elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de récupération en percutant presque Renji, Saru et Hebi avec Byakuya et le samouraï toujours stoïque Senbonzakura aux côtés de son maître.

''Capitaine Unohana!'' Renji s'inclina devant elle et elle lui sourit.

''Ici pour voir comment va Ichigo Kurosaki?'' Devina correctement Unohana quand Renji hocha la tête tout en donnant un coup de coude à Saru quand le singe ouvrit sa bouche.

''Comment est son état?'' Demanda Byakuya de son ton plat mais Unohana pu y trouver des traces d'inquiétude.

''Stable, je lui ai posé une intraveineuse de reiatsu. Ses réserves sont dangereusement vides avec les 8 formes de son Zanpakuto; je suis en chemin pour aller voir le Capitaine Kurotsuchi pour voir pourquoi ça lui prend autant de temps pour régler ce problème. Même si je suis d'accord pour lier les Shinigami et leur Zanpakuto, la condition d'Ichigo est… Plus tôt ils pourront rentrer dans son monde intérieur mieux ce sera. Vous pouvez le voir, attendez juste qu'ils vous donnent la permission, les 8 à l'intérieur sont plutôt… protecteurs avec lui.'' Unohana fini ses explications avec un avertissement avant de s'éloigner pour rencontrer son Zanpakuto afin de se diriger vers la 12ème division.

~~/~~

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de terminé! Comment trouvez-vous le chapitre? Notre pauvre Ichigo mort de fatigue en ne faisant rien… à part peut-être menacer le Commandant en chef… hum… Bof pas grave ^^ allez à la semaine prochaine avec Meet my Soul mercredi et Another Samedi (pas celui qui arrive le prochain... désolé ^^')! Ciao~


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, RedChi-San et akuryouxxakuma pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, akuryouxxakuma, Ilyphos, marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedChi-San, Respryt, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et WiTchers de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

Avertissement: injure, violence.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 3**

Renji, Saru, Hebi, Byakuya et Senbonzakura se tenaient à la l'entrée de la chambre d'Ichigo et observaient les 8 esprits dans leurs positions dans la pièce.

 _''Vous pouvez entrer.''_ Chi hocha la tête et le groupe entra dans la pièce et la tête de Kyo se leva par dessus le lit d'Ichigo et sourit comme un fou à Byakuya et Senbonzakura.

 **''Regardez qui est là! Tu veux une revanche? Je vais te détruire comme il faut cette fois!''** Le sourire de Kyo ne fit que s'agrandir.

 _''Calme-toi Kyo.''_ Averti Zangetsu de son perchoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre près de Tensa.

 **''Le vieux a raison, encore plus de combats aura des conséquences graves sur le Roi.''** Agréa Shiro et il reçut des regards bizarres des autres esprits. **''Quoi? Je peux m'inquiéter si je le veux aussi.''**

''Awe tu t'en soucies.'' Roucoula Ichigo d'un air moqueur à l'un de ses hollow avant de sourire avec fatigue aux nouveaux venus.

''Comment tu t' sens Ichigo?'' Demanda Renji en se tenant au bout du lit tandis que Shiro et Kyo prenaient les côtés, Byakuya se tenait près de son Vice-Capitaine avec Senbonzakura derrière lui, regardant les autres esprits à travers son masque tandis que Saru et Hebi se baladaient dans la pièce pour inspecter chaque esprits.

''Fatigué mais autrement tout va bien aussi longtemps que j'ai un flot continu de reiatsu pour contrer le flot sortant… Ou du moins c'est ce qu'a dit le Capitaine Unohana.'' Dit Ichigo semblant aussi épuisé qu'il le disait.

''Alors ne pense même pas à partir d'ici.'' Dit Renji en pointant son index vers son ami alité.

''Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir de ce lit, j'ai pas mal de gardes assez forts autour de moi.'' Ichigo fit un signe vers les esprits avec un air impassible.

 **''Byakuya Kuchiki, je souhaite t'exprimer notre gratitude.''** Rei prit la parole, attirant l'attention des nouveaux venus.

 **''Ne t'avise pas Rei!''** Kyo se releva vivement.

 **''Il mérite de savoir.''** Rei regarda durement Kyo et les Shinigami furent surpris que Kyo se rassit.

''Qu'est-ce que je mérite de savoir?'' Byakuya regarda Rei, un œil se dirigeant vers Ichigo qui était calé contre les oreillers grâce à l'aide de Chi et de Higo.

 **''Après que tu ait brisé le Shikai d'Ichigo, détruisant ainsi ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Pour les regagner Kisuke Urahara a coupé la Chaîne du Destin et l'a jetée dans le Puits Brisé où moi-même, Kyo et Shiro, nous avons été libérés de son âme. En réalité, c'est grâce à toi qu'Ichigo et le reste d'entre nous sommes aussi puissants que nous le sommes aujourd'hui. Alors tu as notre gratitude.''** Expliqua Rei à la salle maintenant silencieuse.

 **''Awe, mec, tu devais vraiment dire ça au gars aux fleurs?''** Kyo se gratta la tête alors que Shiro regardait ailleurs avec maladresse.

''Est-ce vrai Kurosaki?'' Byakuya regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges dans le lit.

''Je n'avais jamais vu ça de cette façon auparavant, mais ouais ça l'est… Alors merci, je pense.'' Ichigo se frotta la nuque.

 _''Tu le savais. Tu ne voulais juste pas le remercier de peur qu'il te déteste toujours.''_ Dit Chi avec un sourire entendu et ria alors qu'Ichigo se fâchait, agacé avec un rougissement sur les joues.

''Tais-toi Chi!'' Souffla Ichigo embarrassé.

''…J'avais l'intention de demander, pourquoi je ne peux pas sentir vos reiatsu?'' Renji prit la parole pour briser le silence de la pièce faisant signe vers Chi et Mugetsu, essayant également de détourner l'attention d'Ichigo du regard intense que Byakuya avait sur lui.

''Ah, bonne question. Tu veux répondre à celle-là Mugetsu?'' Ichigo regarda la Gestuga Tensho finale avec amusement.

 _ **''Je suppose.''**_ Mugetsu passa une main à travers ses longues mèches noires. **_''Aizen l'a seulement compris vers la fin, il a bêtement pensé que nous avions abandonné notre reiatsu restant pour acquérir plus de puissance physique. En réalité nos niveaux de reiatsu sont trop élevés et si vous pouviez le sentir, ça vous tuerait. Nous pouvons contrôler notre reiatsu à un level plus raisonnable et tout le monde pourrait le sentir sans aucun problème, Aizen pensait faire ça pour faire taire ses ennemis mais en réalité son niveau de reiatsu était à ce niveau de même qu'avec le Hogyoku.''_**

''Hum.'' Murmura Renji en regarda les deux, soudainement inquiet. Shiro et Kyo sourièrent devant l'inconfort du roux tandis que Tensa roulait de ses yeux bleus et les lèvres de Higo se contractèrent assez souvent.

''Cela fut très instructif Kurosaki mais moi-même et mon Vice-Capitaine devons retourner travailler… Pour information… je ne te _hais_ pas, Kurosaki.'' Admit Byakuya alors qu'il sortait de la pièce avec son esprit à ses côtés, Renji fit signe à Ichigo avant qu'il ne tire Saru et Hebi hors de la pièce, une quantité d'Ichigo hébété derrière eux.

 **''Voilà King! Il n'te déteste pas mais on dirait qu'il y a encore pas mal d'aversion!''** Shiro frappa le pied d'Ichigo en riant de l'expression toujours présente sur le visage d'Ichigo.

''Joie.'' Dit Ichigo impassible avant qu'il jette son bras libre de toute perfusion sur ses yeux et grogna, recevant quelques sourires en coin des autres dans la pièce.

''Ichigo! Nous avons finalement trouvé la bonne chambre Capitaine!'' Dit une blonde pulpeuse derrière son épaule alors qu'elle passait sa tête dans la pièce.

''Rangiku, sois silencieuse, c'est la 4ème division!'' Soupira Toshiro comme si il avait dit exactement la même phrase plusieurs fois avant.

''Rangiku, Toshiro!'' Ichigo sourit à ses amis de la 10ème division et il vit les esprits dans la pièce se relaxer, laissant entrer les deux autres dans la pièce suivit par Hyorinmaru et Haineko.

''C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya.'' Dit Toshiro par réflexe mais il n'y avait aucune réelle pique dans ses mots, comme si la phrase était devenue une blague courante entre eux deux.

''Ouais, okay Toshiro, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les gars? J'aurais pu jurer que vous étiez partis pour vous noyer dans des montagnes de papiers.'' Taquina légèrement Ichigo mais il ne plaisantait pas vraiment à propos de la montagne de paperasse dans laquelle la 10ème semblait toujours coincé.

''Quand j'ai entendu que tu avais été porté à la 4ème division comme une demoiselle en détresse, je savais que je devais venir le voir par moi-même.'' Sourit Toshiro et cligna un peu des yeux quand il y eu des rires d'une bonne partie de la salle à son commentaire.

 **''Tu l'étais totalement King!''** Ria Kyo penchant la tête sur le côté du lit alors qu'il riait comme un fou.

 **''Tu t'es évanoui dans les bras d'Mugetsu!''** Shiro se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

''Tu vois ce que je dois supporter?'' Le sourcil d'Ichigo tiqua alors qu'il regardait les deux hollow.

''Raison de plus pour venir boire avec moi, tu dois te laisser aller de temps en temps!'' Dit Rangiku presque sérieuse.

''Ha!'' Renifla Ichigo et agita la main. ''Comme si j'avais besoin de donner à ses imbéciles plus de dossiers, en plus je suis encore en dessous de l'âge Rangiku, merci pour l'offre cependant.''

''Awe, d'accord.'' Rangiku bouda légèrement avant de prendre le temps d'inspecter chaque esprits dans la pièce avec intérêt au côté de son propre esprit. Toshiro bougea pour se tenir entre Chi et Shiro pour qu'il puisse parler à Ichigo et fut content quand il ne reçut aucun grondement du hollow.

''Tu vas vraiment bien Kurosaki?'' Demanda à voix basse Toshiro et Ichigo sourit doucement à l'enfant capitaine, un peu celui qu'il utilisait quand il était avec ses petites sœurs.

''Ouais je vais vraiment bien Toshiro.'' Confirma Ichigo et sourit à lui-même quand il vit une tension quitter les épaules de Toshiro.

''Bien, je détesterais que tu doives rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps que nécessaire. Personne ne mérite d'être coincé ici.'' Hitsugaya croisa les bras, les mains dans ses manches.

''Je sais, rester assis à ne rien faire me rend nerveux.'' Gémit Ichigo et il reçut des sons d'accord des autres esprits.

''Alors, je ne devrais pas envoyer le Capitaine Zaraki sur ton chemin quand tu seras dehors?'' Sourit Toshiro et Ichigo émit un son étranglé. ''Bien, ne t'en fais pas Hyorinmaru et moi-même allons le geler si ça arrive.''

''Phew, merci Toshiro. J'ai deux dragons de glace comme gardes du corps maintenant.'' Ichigo sourit au son offensé que Toshiro fit et au petit ricanement qui échappa au plus grand homme aux cheveux bleus sarcelle derrière le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

''Je vois que tu te sens mieux Ichigo.'' Le Capitaine Unohana souriait alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de récupération portant un bracelet en métal dans la main avec quelques pierres violettes brillantes incrustées dans le métal argenté.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ça ne va pas exploser n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda Ichigo se penchant vers Higo avec un air méfiant sur le visage.

''Non, ce n'est pas le cas, je me suis assuré que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi le crée devant moi. Ça ne va pas exploser quand tu le mettras, ça va agir comme un conducteur. Quand tu le mettras, ça prendra les particules de reiatsu dans la Soul Society et le transférera à ton corps pour contrer le reiatsu que tu exerces pour garder tes esprits matérialisés.'' Expliqua Unohana et passa doucement le bracelet sur le poignet d'Ichigo et enleva la perfusion, le visage d'Ichigo pâlit un peu plus mais il semblait stable et calme.

''Wow, ça fonctionne. Merci Capitaine Unohana, pourriez-vous passer mes remerciements au Capitaine Kurotsuchi parce que je sais que si je vais le remercier en personne, il fera des expériences sur moi.'' Ichigo balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit. Chi et Shiro apparurent de chaque côtés de l'adolescent et bougèrent un peu tandis qu'Ichigo se levait timidement et étira ses membres s'habituant à les utiliser à nouveau.

''Je vais faire en sorte de passer le message pour toi, maintenant fais attention et ne te bats pas trop longtemps, si tu peux ne te bats pas du tout. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi dit que si tu le fais, il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires.'' Avertit le Capitaine Unohana avant qu'elle ne l'autorise à quitter la 4ème division.

''Oui m'dame!'' Ichigo sourit et quitta la division avec Toshiro et Rangiku près de lui tandis que leurs esprits marchaient autour d'eux formant une barrière en quelque sorte.

''Alors combien de temps pensez-vous que ça prendra pour le Capitaine?'' Rangiku croisa les bras derrière son dos alors que le groupe marchait.

''Avec le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui sait?'' Déclara Toshiro, de sa voix contrarié alors que le groupe s'éloignait d'un groupe de Shinigami de la 11ème division qui combattaient leur Zanpakuto dans un combat 'amical'.

''Et bien, je vais aller chercher mes compagnons de beuverie habituels et nous allons voir quel effet à le Sake sur nos esprits de Zanpakuto, bye Capitaine, Ichigo!'' Rangiku fit un signe de la main joyeusement au groupe et dut éloigner Haineko de Mugetsu et Chi alors qu'elle les examinaient minutieusement.

''J'ai de la paperasse à finir, vas-y doucement Ichigo.'' Toshiro fit un petit sourire sincère à l'adolescent près de lui.

''Je vais essayer, merci d'être venu me voir Toshiro!'' Ichigo sourit joyeusement au petit capitaine et eut l'air amusé alors que Hyorinmaru saisissait son porteur par surprise et sautait vers la 10ème division.

''Est-ce que ce reiatsu appartient à qui je pense qu'il appartient?'' Ichigo pâlit alors qu'il sentait un reiatsu venir vers eux.

 **''Yep.''** Dit Shiro joyeusement alors que Kenpachi Zaraki apparaissait. Les silhouettes de Toshiro et Hyorinmaru étaient partis avant que son reiatsu ne se rapproche, il avait espéré que Kenpachi serait gelé dans un bloc de glace.

''Ah l'enfer.'' Soupira Ichigo avant qu'il ne surprenne tous ses esprits en sautant sur le dos de Rei. ''Sors-moi d'ici!''

 **''Comme tu le souhaites.''** Rei ricana en sécurisant ses bras autour des genoux d'Ichigo avant de partir en utilisant le sondio alors que le Capitaine de la 11ème division apparaissait cherchant un combat. Les esprits restants clignèrent des yeux avant de partir eux aussi, suivant Rei et Ichigo.

Le groupe finit par se retrouver sur la Coline Sokyoku surplombant le Seireitei et Ichigo glissa du dos de Rei en se tenant la poitrine alors qu'il expirait, le Vasto Lorde avait l'air légèrement amusé.

''J'pensais que tu finirais ici tôt ou tard.'' Rigola Shinji derrière le groupe.

''Oh, hey Shinji quoi de neuf?'' Ichigo se retourna pour sourire au leader des Vizards et Capitaine de la 5ème division.

''Je veux te poser quelques questions.'' Shinji haussa les épaules.

''Chui près.'' Ichigo sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol, croissant les jambes et Shinji poussa son Haori derrière lui avant de s'asseoir près de la tête de carotte.

''Et bien, j'dois savoir lequel d'eux est ton vrai Zanpakuto?'' Demanda Shinji et les esprits se tendirent tous et le regardèrent. ''Je ne suis pas stupide, si tu as reçu tes pouvoirs de Hollow dans la Chaîne Brisée comme moi, alors ton Zanpakuto comme le mien et des autres Vizards devraient s'être hollowifié.''

''Et bien, il y a une histoire derrière ça, je me suis finalement embrouillé avec la Tête de Chèvre et je te crois Shinji et je sais que tu ne diras à personne à propos de ça.'' Ichigo passa une main à travers ses cheveux.

 **''Vas-y King, donne à Cheshire toute l'histoire.''** Shiro agita une main avec dédain.

''Cheshire?'' Les lèvres de Shinji tiquèrent au surnom.

''Eh bien, tout se résume au fait que c'est la faute d'Aizen, comme d'habitude. Il a créee un hollow et l'a envoyé dans ma ville natale, mon père a quitté la Soul Society pour le tuer. Ma mère s'est interféré et a tué le hollow parce qu'elle était une Quincy… Elle fut infectée par le sang du hollow et n'allait pas y survivre mais grâce à Kisuke, il scella le sang du hollow pour arrêter la mort de ma mère, il utilisa le reiatsu de mon père pour refouler le hollow. Apparemment quand elle m'a eu, le hollow s'est transféré à moi pour survivre. Zangetsu et Tensa sont deux versions différentes de mes pouvoirs de Quincy, quand c'était à la Chaîne brisée, j'ai gagné mon Zanpakuto au moment où je me suis hollowifié. Cela n'a fait qu'éveiller mon Zanpakuto qui avait été hollowifié depuis ma naissance et c'était Shiro et plus tard Kyo et Rei ont été créés.'' Expliqua d'abord Ichigo avant de se mordre la lèvre alors qu'il regardait Shinji pour voir comment son ami le prenait.

''Ha, tu fais rien à moitié, pas vrai gamin?'' Shinji ria et donna un de ses câlins à un bras.

''Pas étonnant que t'sois puissant comme l'enfer, tu es un humain, Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard et un Quincy. Tout ça fait sens maintenant, on dirait que lors de notre prochain match d'entraînement, je pourrais y aller à fond. Ichigo tu es une petite fraise spéciale, pas vrai?''

''Tais-toi connard!'' Ichigo frappa Shinji sur la tête mais il y avait un sourire sur son visage et les autres esprits se détendirent à la vue des deux amis qui s'acceptaient pleinement.

~~/~~

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3! Comment trouvez-vous cette suite? Ichigo sort de l'hôpital avec un bracelet créée par Kurotsuchi… et qui pourrait avoir des effets secondaires… qui a peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer? Mais surtout qui peut deviner ce que pourrais faire ses effets secondaires si ça devait arriver? Bref à la semaine prochaine et à samedi pour Another! Ciao~


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt pour ta Review.

Merci à: Aelod, Akayui, akuryouxxakuma, Ilyphos, Lullaby14, marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedChi-San, Respryt, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et WiTchers de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

Avertissement: injure, violence.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 4**

''Je ferais mieux d'y aller, faire tourner une division est beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui de ce que je m'en souviens.'' Shinji se mit sur ses pieds, Ichigo le suivant.

''Une autre raison pour laquelle je ne deviendrais jamais un capitaine.'' Ichigo sourit au Vizard.

''Ouais, ouais. Si jamais tu veux rejoindre une division, tu es le bienvenu dans la mienne, souviens-toi de ça.'' Shinji sourit à Ichigo avant de s'en aller en shunpo, laissant un Vizard figé derrière.

''Bon Dieu, ma tête me fait mal.'' Dit soudainement Ichigo alors qu'il plaçait sa main contre son front.

 _ **''Penses-tu que ça puisse être un effet secondaire du bracelet?''**_ Demanda Higo planant à côté d'Ichigo pour l'attraper si il tombait.

''Je pense, c'est pourquoi je déteste Kurotsuchi.'' Murmura Ichigo en regardant le brillant bracelet avec dégoût alors que les pierres brillaient de plus en plus.

 **''Ah mince!''** Cria Kyo alors qu'Ichigo était soudainement englouti par une brillante lumière, obligeant tous les autres à protéger leurs yeux, regardant ailleurs.

 _''Ichigo!''_ Appela Tensa, inquiet alors que la lumière s'éteignait, le groupe cherchait leur Roi.

''En bas. Je vais TUER Kurotsuchi!'' Piailla la voix d'Ichigo, semblant plus aiguë que d'habitude et tous les yeux se baissèrent.

Ichigo avait l'air d'avoir 2 ou 3 ans en âge et en taille. Ses yeux brun étaient larges et plein de questionnement et d'ennuis. Ses affaires avaient rapetissées avec lui heureusement, ses petits bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses joues rondelette étaient gonflées de frustration.

 **''HAHAHAHAHA, oh King, tu es un bébé!''** Ria hystériquement Shiro, se tenant l'estomac alors que Kyo hurlait de rire tout en s'appuyant sur l'autre hollow.

''C'est pas marrant!'' Ichigo secouant ses petits poings dans les airs devant son visage, ses joues devenant roses.

 **''Bien sur que non King, ou devrais-je dire Prince?''** Shiro essuya ses yeux, ricanant.

 _''Il semble que tu ait gardé ton état d'esprit mais ton corps est celui d'un enfant.''_ Zangetsu s'agenouilla devant son porteur.

''Nous ferions mieux de retourner voir le Capitaine Unohana, peut-être qu'elle pourra faire en sorte que Kurotsuchi me fasse redevenir comme avant.'' Ichigo souffla en croisant les bras une fois de plus, un froncement sur les lèvres le rendant encore plus mignon.

 **''Aw, regarde ça Chi! Il ressemble à un mini toi!''** Shiro poqua la joue d'Ichigo, retirant ses doigts quand le chibi claqua des dents au membre incriminé.

 **''Allons-y.''** Rei ramassa Ichigo par l'arrière du col et surpris tout le monde quand le hollow le plaça sur ses épaules. Ichigo agrippa automatiquement les longs cheveux blancs de Rei et posa son menton sur le dessus de la tête du hollow.

 **''Heu.''** Murmura Kyo alors que le groupe suivait Rei qui utilisa le sondio jusqu'à la rue.

 **''Aussi longtemps que personne n'essaie de l'éloigner de King, il ne devrait pas se déchaîner.''** Murmura Shiro au reste alors qu'ils suivaient Rei et Ichigo, s'éloignant des faucheurs d'âmes et de leurs Zanpakuto.

 _''Comment vas-tu Ichigo?''_ Demanda Chi en marchant à côté de Rei, regardant la version chibi d'Ichigo.

''Tout est tellement grand Chi, est-ce que ça a toujours été si grand?'' Demanda Ichigo les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement alors qu'il regardait les alentours comme un enfant essayant de tout voir en même temps.

 _''On dirait qu'il vacille entre son état mental habituel et celui d'un enfant.''_ Murmura Zangetsu à Tensa et Higo tandis que Chi assurait à Ichigo que tout était à la même taille, que c'était juste Ichigo qui avait rétréci.

''ICHIGO!'' Hurla Kenpachi alors qu'il repérait le groupe. Yachiru attachée à son épaule comme d'habitude. Ichigo grimaça à la vue et au son de Kenpachi, s'enfonçant dans les cheveux de Rei tout en gardant un œil sur le capitaine de la 11ème division.

''Ou est Ichi-chan?'' Demanda Yachiru confuse de ne pas voir leur version d'Ichigo dans le groupe.

''Je suis juste là.'' Déclara Ichigo de la tête de Rei, se redressant, alors qu'il se redressait pour regarder Kenpachi, le capitaine de la 11ème rejeta la tête en arrière et ria lourdement.

''Ichi-chan est à ma taille et nous pouvons jouer maintenant!'' Applaudit Yachiru alors qu'elle sautait de l'épaule de Kenpachi.

 **''Surveille-le, l'avorton.''** Shiro accepta sachant que la vice-capitaine était plus puissante qu'on pouvait le croire quand on l'a voyait et avoir Ichigo dans cet état loin de Kenpachi était une bonne idée, alors il enleva Ichigo des épaules de Rei alors que le hollow sortait son épée pour faire taire Kenpachi.

''Aller Ichi-chan, allons trouver Byu-kun! Il me donne toujours des bonbons et je suis sûr qu'il t'en donnera aussi quelques-uns!'' Piailla Yachiru en attrapant la main d'Ichigo.

''Byakuya? NON!'' Ichigo paniqua mais fut entraîné par Yachiru qui jacassait gaiement.

~~/~~

''BYU-KUN!'' Cria Yachiru alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du bureau de Byakuya avec un petit coup de pied, entraînant un Ichigo embarrassé derrière elle.

''Yachiru-chan et... Kurosaki?'' Byakuya regarda les deux nouveaux venus de la paperasse sur son bureau.

''Hi Byakuya.'' Dit Ichigo, d'une petite voix et les joues roses, alors qu'il était embarrassé que le capitaine de la 6ème le voit comme ça.

''Que s'est-il passé?'' Demanda Byakuya alors qu'il faisait le tour de son bureau et s'agenouillait à leur niveau, Yachiru garda sa main fermement autour de celle d'Ichigo.

''Le fait de Kurotsuchi, le putain de bracelet qu'il m'a donné pour m'aider à stabiliser mon reiatsu a des 'effets secondaires', les effets secondaires m'ont fait devenir un enfant!'' Expliqua Ichigo en secouant son poignet pour que le bracelet tinte alors qu'il bougeait.

''Cet homme.'' Byakuya s'arrêta, de la colère et de l'ennui dans la voix.

''Buy-kun! Nous sommes venus pour des bonbons, je pensais que ça pourrait encourager Ichi-chan!'' Piailla Yachiru et Ichigo rougit.

''Vous voulez des bonbons?'' Byakuya leva un sourcil au rougissement sur les joues d'Ichigo.

''Si ce n'est pas trop gênant…'' Ichigo tripota ses doigts sans regarder le noble.

''Très bien.'' Byakuya gloussa légèrement avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau, sortant une main remplie de bonbons. Les deux enfants prirent joyeusement les bonbons et les mangèrent.

''Merci Byu-kun!'' Yachiru sourit en voyant à quel point Ichigo avait l'air heureux maintenant.

''Ouais, merci Byakuya.'' Ichigo sourit au capitaine qui cligna des yeux au sourire éblouissant qui venait de l'enfant aux cheveux oranges.

''Ce n'était pas un problème.'' Assura Byakuya aux deux autres.

''Donc ça ne va pas te déranger de surveiller Ichi-chan alors que je vais chercher Kenny? Merci Byu-kun!'' Yachiru sourit alors qu'elle utilisait le shunpo pour quitter le bureau, laissant les deux autres, ensemble figés.

''…Désolé pour ça Byakuya.'' Parla Ichigo, d'une voix silencieuse et les yeux vers le bas.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kurosaki, et si je t'emmenais au Capitaine Unohana?'' Byakuya tendit la main au petit enfant par réflexe, Ichigo ne cligna même pas des yeux alors qu'il levait la main et enveloppait de ses petits doigts, trois doigts fins de Byakuya. Byakuya cligna des yeux surpris et attendit qu'Ichigo réalise ce qu'il avait fait mais l'enfant n'enleva pas ses doigts alors Byakuya ne fit rien et se dirigea hors de son bureau avec Senbonzakura suivant son porteur, en gardant un œil sur un quelconque danger.

''Hey Capitaine… Qui est-ce?'' Renji s'arrêta dans le couloir, regardant à côté du paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait et Ichigo se cacha derrière les jambes de Byakuya ne voulant pas que son ami le voit mais hélas l'homme aux cheveux rouges vit Ichigo tandis qu'Hebi et Saru ricanaient à la vue du Vizard chibifié.

''C'est un effet secondaire du bracelet que Kurotsuchi a fait pour Kurosaki pour stabiliser son reiatsu.'' Expliqua Byakuya et Ichigo sortit à la vue de tous et jeta un regard noir à son ami, les lèvres 'froncées'.

''Pas un mot, l'ananas.'' Ichigo pointa son index libre vers le vice-capitaine.

''Putain de merde, Rukia va jouer toute une journée avec ça!'' Renji expira et Ichigo pâlit.

''C'est ça, je suis condamné.'' Dit platement Ichigo avec une expression horrifiée.

''Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si mauvais.'' Dit Byakuya en levant un sourcil, tous deux lui jetèrent un regard.

''Avez-vous déjà vu Rukia quand elle était autour de choses mignonnes et sans offenser Ichigo mais tu es adorable.'' Renji caressa la tête d'Ichigo, ria quand le gamin frappa la main fautive.

''Je le suis pas.'' Gémit Ichigo, faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure.

''Ça c'était adorable Ichigo alors bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin.'' Ria Renji en ajustant sa paperasse avant de hocher la tête vers son capitaine et de continuer à marcher alors que les deux autres faisaient de même. Ils arrivèrent à peine à mi-chemin de la 4ème division lorsque Rukia tomba avec Sode no Shirayuki près de sa porteuse.

''Il semble que Yachiru-chan ne mentait pas, mon frère, puis-je t'emprunter Ichigo un petit peu, s'il-te-plaît?'' Rukia roucoula à la vue de la version enfant d'Ichigo tenant les doigts de son frère.

''Assures-toi qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive.'' Byakuya céda quand sa petite sœur lui faisait ses grands yeux de biche. Il n'aimait le dire mais Rukia était son point faible encore plus après sa quasi-exécution et la Winter War.

''Je le jure, viens maintenant Ichigo nous avons une réunion de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami. Soit honoré, les hommes ne sont habituellement pas admit.'' Rukia ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ichigo gagnant un regard meurtrier en réponse; il était trop gentil pour lui frapper la main comme il l'avait fait à Renji.

''Pas question que je sois coincé dans une salle remplie de femmes folles!'' Cria Ichigo en signe de protestation, Rukia soupira dramatiquement avant que Sode no Shirayuki ne glisse vers l'avant et ne prenne facilement l'enfant dans ses bras.

''Quoi? Poses-moi!'' Ichigo gigota avant d'éternuer, Sode no Shirayuki était gelée, ce qui faisait sens, étant une zanpakuto de glace.

''Allons-y Sode no Shirayuki, merci mon frère!'' Rukia fit un signe, joyeuse, à Byakuya et Senbonzakura avant qu'elle et son zanpakuto n'utilisent le shunpo vers la salle de réunion de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami.

Les deux arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de réunion et entrèrent avec une multitude de portes qui s'ouvraient.

''Je l'ai!'' Annonça gaiement Rukia.

''Ohh, il est adorable!'' Roucoula Rangiku prenant Ichigo des bras de Sode no Shirayuki, l'esprit semblait plutôt mécontente de ses actions. Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour continuer de respirer normalement alors qu'il était pressé contre la large poitrine de Rangiku, il comprenait maintenant la douleur de Toshiro.

 **''Il est comme un petit chaton.''** Haineko ronronna, frottant sa joue contre les cheveux d'Ichigo. **''Ses cheveux sont aussi doux!''**

''Oi, ne l'accapare pas.'' Se plaignit Kiyone, essayant de bien regarder Ichigo. Sui-Feng prit le Vizard en pitié et le retira de la poigne mortelle de Rangiku et le plaça sur une chaise. La pièce était pleine de roucoulements et de 'aw' à la vue de la version petit enfant d'Ichigo, ses jambes étaient trop courtes pour atteindre le sol alors il les balançaient d'un air absent alors qu'il regardait les femmes devant lui sans être impressionné.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?'' Demanda Ichigo alors que Suzumebachi le posait sur l'épaule du gamin semblant plutôt contente d'être perché sur son épaule.

''Nous voulions juste voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies!'' Dit Hinamori, Tobiume acquiesça en accord alors qu'elle inspectait Ichigo.

''Eh bien elles le sont et je blâme ton cinglé de capitaine! Effets secondaires inconnus, mon cul.'' Ichigo pointa Nemu qui ne semblait pas troublée par ses mots.

''Nous devons prendre des photos, ça va être le plus gros succès de la saison!'' S'exclama Nanao, en serrant sa main devant son visage avec du feu dans les yeux à la seule pensée de l'argent qui allait entrer.

''Bonne idée Lunettes-chan!'' Piailla Yachiru entre deux léchouilles d'une grosse sucette qu'elle avait dans la main.

''Je dois informer le Capitaine Unohana de ça…'' Isane s'arrêta alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers elle. ''Après les photos bien sûr.'' Elle rougit en modifiant son plan et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand les autres acquiescèrent.

''Je te blâme pour ça.'' Ichigo tourna son regard vers Rukia qui rigolait avec Rangiku de ce que devrait être leurs photos d'Ichigo.

''Ne sois pas si gêné Ichigo.'' Rukia fit la moue et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous les membres du groupe (moins Sui-Feng) avant un appareil photo dans les mains et les flashs allaient de gauche à droite.

''Je vous tuerais toutes.'' Ichigo croisa les bras, boudant, seulement pour soupirer de frustration quand il y eut plus de flashs et de cris de la part des filles de la salle.

 **''Tout ira bien.''** Tobiume caressa les cheveux d'Ichigo et il pressa ses lèvres ensemble priant que quelqu'un le sauve de ça.

Soudainement une alarme retentit à travers la Soul Society et tout le monde laissa tomber ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se précipitèrent dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Toutes les photos et les cris d'adoration furent oubliés. Ichigo fut poussé derrière Rangiku et Rukia par instinct pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvait pas se défendre eux-même et aussi ennuyeux que ça puisse paraître, Ichigo tombait dans cette section. Il avait voulu être sauvé mais une attaque n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

''Est-ce?'' Kiyone s'arrêta d'horreur, tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers le ciel ou un grand Garganta était apparu.

''C'est la même chose qui est arrivé quand ce traite d'Aizen a quitté la Soul Society.'' Confirma Sui-Feng.

''Qu'est-ce que ça fait là? Pour qui est-ce?'' Hinamori frissonna au souvenir de son ancien capitaine.

Un grand rayon de lumière fut tiré du Garganta et Ichigo cria sous le choc alors qu'il l'engloutissait complètement.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe!'' Cira Ichigo et donna un coup de pied dans le pilier de lumière, incapable de le briser.

''NON ICHIGO!'' Rukia se précipita là où il commençait à monter.

''NON, tu ne peux pas Rukia! Une fois à l'intérieur de la lumière personne ne peut l'atteindre.'' Rangiku attrapa la jeune Kuchiki dans ses bras; les deux Shinigami regardèrent Ichigo avec détresse.

 **''KING!''** Le rugissement de son nom attira son attention; l'enfant tourna la tête sur le côté et frappa le pilier alors qu'il se levait.

''SHIRO!'' Cria Ichigo alors qu'il voyait ses esprits utiliser le sondio ou le shungo pour essayer de l'atteindre mais il pouvait dire qu'ils n'en serait pas capable. Même si ils le faisaient, ils ne seraient pas capable de le briser, Rei aurait une bonne chance mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas complètement.

 **''NOUS TE TROUVERONS, JE LE JURE KING!''** Cria Shiro, les yeux écarquillés, aussi affligé que Rukia et Rangiku, les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Il y avait de la colère, de la peur et de l'indignation sur leurs visages.

''Je sais que vous le ferez.'' Répondit Ichigo, ne sachant pas si ils pouvaient l'entendre ou pas. Il inclina la tête en arrière et pris sa résolution, il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de peur mais il ne le montrerait pas sur son visage. Il s'occuperait de tout ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ce Garganta et puis quand il sera réuni avec ses amis et ses esprits, il regardera avec plaisir alors qu'ils botteront quelques culs. Une forte pression s'abattit sur lui et finalement son corps d'enfant céda et il tomba inconscient.

~~/~~

Et voila pour le chapitre 4! Que pensez-vous de notre bébé Ichi? Le comportement de Byakuya, vous le trouvez comment? Ah la la, que va-t-il se passer pour notre petit Ichigo, réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Ciao~


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, akuryouxxakuma et Ilyphos pour vos Review.

Merci à: Aelod, Akayui, akuryouxxakuma, Ilyphos, Lord-sessy012, Lullaby14, marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Respryt, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et WiTchers de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

Avertissement: injure, violence.

 **Ps : Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir ! Je sais je suis en retard comparé à d'habitude mais… c'était pas vraiment m'a journée aujourd'hui :'( Entre avoir un accident avec ma voiture en allant bosser (heureusement sans dommage collatéral) et me cogner partout et le travail qui avançait pas… Enfin voila je suis enfin prête à vous poster la suite !**

 **De plus j'aimerais faire un petit sondage ! Comme cadeau de Noël je vous propose de poster le 25 un chapitre en plus mais il va falloir faire un vote ! Voilà pourquoi je vous invite en commentaire ou en MP à me dire si vous préféré avoir un chapitre en plus de _Meet my Soul_ ou de _Another Path_! (et pour ceux ou celles qui lisent les deux vous pouvez votés 2 fois mais se sera sûrement compté comme 1 voix sauf si mon cerveau me lâche XD) Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aurez lu ceci !**

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 5**

 **Hueco Mundo**

''...ygo? Itsygo?'' Une voix transperça l'esprit embrumé d'Ichigo.

''Ngh.'' Ichigo grogna alors qu'il forçait ses yeux à s'ouvrirent, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision. Il était face à face avec Neliel Tu Odelschwanck sous sa forme enfant, au dessus de lui.

''Nel?'' Demanda-t-il confus, avant qu'il ne lève sa main devant son visage, connaissant ce regard. ''Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné, alors pas de salive okay?''

''C'est vraiment toi Itsygo! T'es comme moi maintenant!'' Cria Nel de joie, passant ses bras autour d'Ichigo et à la déception du Vizard, il était toujours dans son corps d'enfant.

''Nel, où sommes-nous?'' Demanda Ichigo, en décollant l'ex-Espada.

''Où diable, penses-tu être Shinigami?'' Une autre voix familière atteignit les oreilles d'Ichigo.

''Grimmjow?'' Demanda Ichigo incrédule après avoir tourné la tête sur le côté. Il nota qu'ils étaient dans une grotte poussiéreuse, seul un petit flux de lumière pénétrait par un petit trou dans le plafond.

''Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?'' Demanda Grimmjow Jaggerjack de sa place, appuyé contre le mur de la grotte en face de Nel et d'Ichigo.

''Euh, c'est ce maudit capitaine de la 12ème qui a foiré et a amené tous les esprits de nos Zanpakuto dans le monde réel, j'en ai plus qu'une personne normale et ça me drainait mon reiatsu, alors il m'a fait ce bracelet et c'est un 'effet secondaire'.'' Expliqua Ichigo.

''Pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas ce putain de truc alors, idiot?'' Se moqua Grimmjow avant de hurler alors que Nel lui donnait un coup de pied dans le tibia, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir pour être méchant avec son Itsygo.

''Gee, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça? Et bien peut-être parce que si je le fais je perdrais connaissance et au bord de la mort, à nouveau, à cause d'épuisement de reiatsu.'' Répliqua Ichigo, détournant son attention de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit trois Arrancar vaguement familiers assis du côté le plus loin de la grotte.

''Heu, désolé de paraître impoli mais je ne pense pas avoir combattu l'un de vous durant la guerre…'' Ichigo se rapprocha des trois autres, il savait combien les Arrancar pouvaient être puissants mais vu qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette grotte avec lui, il n'avait pas trop peur d'eux.

''Je suis Tier Harribel, la troisième Espada.'' Déclara la femme blonde, les yeux rivés sur lui et Nel, son col recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage et exposait le dessous de sa poitrine où se trouvait son tatouage.

''Tier est vraiment gentille, Itsygo!'' Annonça Nel, tombant à côté de l'autre femelle Arrancar, se blottissant contre elle, Tier la laissa faire achetant la confiance d'Ichigo. Nel était bonne pour juger les caractères, comme il l'avait découvert.

''Oi, Srarrk, réveille-toi bâtard paresseux et présente-nous.'' Une petite femme aux cheveux verts donna un coup de pied à l'Arrancar aux cheveux brun endormis. Le dit Arrancar sursauta tout en marmonnant.

''Coyote Stark, c'est Lilynette Gingerbuck, nous sommes le premier Espada. Je peux retourner dormir maintenant?'' L'homme regarda la petite fille qui roula des yeux.

''Ah, je pense que je me souviens maintenant! Tier tu as combattu Toshiro et vous deux vous avez combattu Ukitake et Kyoraku durant la guerre!'' Dit soudainement Ichigo se souvenant, ricanant à la mine renfrognée que Lilynette avait maintenant à la mention du capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

''Il était fort, un égal que je peux respecter.'' Dit Stark somnolant, se référant à Kyoraku.

''Alors… Pourquoi nous sommes tous là, je veux dire, j'ai été enlevé de la Soul Society! C'est en soit un souhait de mort et c'est garantie que les Shinigami vont venir au Hueco Mundo.'' S'exclama Ichigo en regardant Grimmjow qui semblait le plus susceptible de lui expliquer les choses.

''Depuis qu'Aizen et les autres Espadas ont été détruits, les choses sont devenues incontrôlables. Un nouveau groupe s'est formé et nous ont chassés quand nous étions les plus faibles et nous ont jetés ici tandis qu'ils créaient le chaos à l'extérieur.'' Lança Grimmjow vers le plafond, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

''Okay, je comprends ça mais pourquoi m'attraper?'' Ichigo hocha doucement la tête.

''Tu es Ichigo Kurosaki, l'homme qui a pris d'assaut Las Noches, s'est attaqué aux Espada et a vaincu Aizen. Si ils voulaient prouver qu'ils étaient les plus puissants, ils avaient besoin d'être vu en train de te tuer, ils se fichent bien de savoir si tu es un enfant, ils vont te tuer quand ils nous tuerons.'' Tier était celle qui avait répondu alors que Grimmjow s'asseyait au sol, ne voulant pas dire les mots lui-même. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un guerrier devrait le devenir et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaiterait à quelqu'un, même Ichigo.

''Ça fait sens, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend.'' Ichigo sourit, en pensant à ses esprits.

''Tu peux te battre comme ça?'' Demanda curieusement Grimmjow, son désir de se battre toujours présent, apparaissant dans ses yeux.

''Pas même un peu, je ne peux même pas invoquer mon zanpakuto dans cet état.'' Ichigo fit un signe vers son corps, un regard ennuyé sur le visage.

''Oh non!'' Cria Nel, se précipitant aux côtés d'Ichigo, alarmé. Une explosion de fumée apparue autour d'elle, quand cela disparu, elle fut sous sa forme adulte et Ichigo poussa un petit cri léger en se retrouvant sur ses genoux. Nel touchait ses cheveux oranges avec un bras ferme autour de lui, sa tête reposant sur sa large poitrine et il sentit ses joues chauffées alors qu'il tapotait sa main qui le maintenait sur son estomac.

''Je vais te protéger!'' Jura Nel de sa voix rocailleuse.

''Tu as vaincu Aizen, je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait.'' Dit soudainement Tier, après qu'elle eut fini d'étudier Ichigo.

''Euh, merci?'' Ichigo lui sourit avec hésitation tandis que Nel souriait à sa nouvelle amie, par dessus la tête d'Ichigo.

''Je pourrait pas avoir cette revanche si tu meurs.'' Murmura Grimmjow, avec sa propre façon de dire qu'il contribuerait (pour le moment) à protéger Ichigo.

''Je vais aider si tu peux m'amener à ce capitaine aux cheveux blancs pour que je puisse le frapper à la tête pour m'avoir appelé un enfant pendant tout le combat.'' Lilynette croisa les bras en hochant la tête, Stark laissa juste sortir un ronflement alors qu'il dormait.

''Je vais euh, faire de mon mieux.'' Dit Ichigo en secouant la tête. Il prit un moment pour inspecter les Arrancars de plus près et un froncement de sourcils coléreux apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit les anciennes et les nouvelles blessures couvrant leurs corps. Pas celles de combats mais celles de tortures.

''Est-ce ces bâtards qui vous ont fait toutes ces blessures?'' Demanda Ichigo sombrement.

''Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça.'' Grimmjow écarta les inquiétudes d'Ichigo mais ses yeux étaient baissés et cela répondit à toutes les questions d'Ichigo, ça et les bras de Nel qui s'étaient resserrés autour de lui.

''…Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu?'' Demanda curieusement Lilynette alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Nel et d'Ichigo mais toujours à portée de Stark.

''Je déteste les gens qui blessent les autres pour leur propre bénéfice, c'est tout. Vous les gars, vous n'êtes pas méchants, vous avez juste suivit la mauvaise personne.'' Expliqua Ichigo, Lilynette cligna des yeux à cette réponse et s'assied près de Stark une fois de plus, semblant réfléchir aux mots d'Ichigo.

''Bien, bien. Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air confortable?'' Une voix grasse vint de l'entrée de la grotte, alors que la porte en acier s'ouvrait. Enfer, comment avaient-ils obtenus une porte en acier, Ichigo se demanda distraitement comment se déplaçaient les Arrancars dans la grotte, ils sifflaient, grognaient ou grondaient pour montrer que cette voix était une menace.

''Allez mon garçon, c'est l'heure pour nous de nous rencontrer officiellement.'' La voix grasse qui appartenait à un nouvel Arrancar, qui était loin d'être aussi puissant que les autres Arrancars dans la grotte quand ils étaient en bonne santé, mais ils étaient faibles et cet Arrancar était donc plus fort qu'eux.

''Je ne pense pas.'' Ichigo plissa les yeux vers l'Arrancar mâle, le masque couvrait la moitié de son visage mais ça lui rappelait fortement le croisement entre Yammy et Nnoitra, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose.

''Fais ce que je te dis gamin ou sinon.'' Grogna l'Arrancar.

''Pas besoin de ça, je vais y aller à sa place.'' Annonça paresseusement Stark, en se levant.

''Stark?'' Demanda Lilynette confuse, tandis qu'Ichigo regardait les yeux écarquillés le premier Espada, alors qu'il passait près de lui et de Nel pour rejoindre la porte.

''Un autre tour alors Espada?'' L'Arrancar sourit mais accepta Stark à la place d'Ichigo toutefois avant que la porte ne se referme avec un bang, et Ichigo avala lourdement.

''Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il prit ma place?'' Ichigo regarda Lilynette avec de grand yeux, se sentant perdu et ayant peur de ce que Stark allait traverser à sa place.

''...Il semble que Stark te respecte déjà.'' Répondit Tier tandis que Lilynette soufflait, montrant qu'elle agréait.

''Stark déteste quand ceux qui sont sans défense sont blessés, même si il ne le montre pas.'' Dit Lilynette.

''Oh.'' Ichigo avala et s'adossa dans les bras de Nel. ''Est-ce qu'il ira bien?''

''Il est fort, il n'est pas le premier Espada pour rien Shinigami.'' Grogna Grimmjow, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, fit qu'Ichigo se sentit mieux. Il se demandait comment il s'était lié d'amitié avec les Espadas mais ça se passait juste devant ses yeux.

 **Soul Society**

 **''Qu'est-ce que l'on attend?''** Kyo frappa du poing sur la table devant lui et les autres dans la salle de réunion.

 **''Ouais! King nous attend et qui sait quel enfer il traverse!''** Ajouta Shiro, les poings serrés avec colère.

''Nous ne pouvons pas nous précipiter dans le Hueco Mundo sans savoir sur quoi nous allons tomber.'' Déclara Sui-Feng, regardant les hollows.

Tous les esprits de zanpakuto d'Ichigo, les Vice-Capitaines et les Capitaines étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de réunion pour discuter des plans de sauvetage d'Ichigo mais si vous demandiez aux esprits du dit Vizard kidnappé, cette planification prenait trop de temps.

''Laissez-moi contacter Kisuke Urahara, il serait capable de localiser Ichigo dans le Hueco Mundo. De là, Rei serait capable d'ouvrir un Garganta et nous pourrions secourir Ichigo.'' Shinji lança son plan; il regarda Mugetsu lui disant silencieusement que si le capitaine en chef n'acceptait pas ce plan, il ferait en sorte qu'il le fasse. Mugetsu acquiesça légèrement pour montrer qu'il comprenait le plan de Shinji et qu'il le suivait.

''Allez-y avec ce plan Capitaine Hirako, vous allez guider l'équipe pour récupérer Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Yamamoto accepta le plan en voyant comment chaque personne dans la pièce semblait être sur le point de se précipiter au Hueco Mundo, la condition actuel de Kurosaki était inquiétante et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son corps ne s'effondre sous la pression spirituelle du Hueco Mundo.

''L'équipe consistera des esprits d'Ichigo bien entendu, j'aimerais aussi prendre le Capitaine Kuchiki, le Capitaine Zaraki, le Capitaine Hitsugaya et les Vice-Capitaines Kuchiki et Abarai.'' Dit fortement Shinji, regardant le capitaine en chef. Yamamoto étudia le Vizard avant d'acquiescer.

''Partez.'' Yamamoto frappa le bout de sa canne au sol près de ses pieds. L'équipe pour sauver Ichigo suivit Shinji tandis que le Vizard sortait un téléphone de sa manche, le plaçant à son oreille.

''Hey Kisuke, ouais Ichigo a quelques ennuis, je suis sûr que tu le sais… Ouais, nous allons bientôt arriver, tu f'rais mieux d'avoir sa position et un peu plus de pouvoir pour que Rei puisse ouvrir son Garganta… Ouais à plus alors et t'as pas intérêt à parler d'ça à Isshin, il réagirait de manière et nous ne pouvons pas gérer cette merde pour le moment.'' Shinji conversa avec Urahara avant de fermer son téléphone.

''Allez vous préparer et rendez-vous au Senkaimon dans une heure.'' Shinji hocha la tête vers les autres, chacun partit se préparer pour la mission.

 _''Merci.''_ Tensa s'inclina légèrement devant Shinji alors que les esprits avaient choisi de rester avec le Vizard.

''Je sais qu'Ichigo aurait fait la même chose pour moi, enfer pour n'importe qui comme il l'a prouvé. Je ne vais pas laisser Ichigo rester avec ses kidnappeurs.'' Les yeux de Shinji s'assombrirent alors qu'il pensait à la façon dont quelqu'un avait _osé_ prendre Ichigo, directement au Seireitei et il n'avait absolument rien pu faire pour empêcher que cela se produise.

 _''Nous allons le récupérer.''_ Dit fortement Chi, sachant à quoi pensait le Vizard.

 **''Et nous allons massacrer les gens qui nous l'ont pris.''** Déclara Rei d'une voix mortelle, Shinji déglutit, il était plutôt content qu'ils soient de son côté. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils faisaient tous partis d'Ichigo, il n'avait jamais vu Ichigo si meurtrier avant mais il ne l'avait pas vu pendant une grande partie de la guerre alors il pouvait se tromper.

 **''Bon sang, ils vont le payer pour avoir pris King.''** Shiro fit craquer ses poings.

 _ **''Notre première priorité est de sortir Ichigo de là, puis vous pourrez vous faire plaisir autant que vous le voulez.''**_ Promit Mugetsu aux hollows tout en leur rappelant qu'Ichigo était plus important que leur revanche.

''Comment Ichigo fait pour ne pas devenir fou avec vous tous dans sa tête me dépasse.'' Shinji secoua la tête, émerveillé.

 _ **''Ça arrive parfois.''**_ Signala Higo faisant légèrement rire le Vizard.

''Tu vas ramener Ichi-kun, pas vrai Kenny?'' Demanda Yachiru avec inquiétude alors qu'elle et son Capitaine se dirigeaient vers leur division.

''Bien sûr, à qui penses-tu parler?'' Ria Kenpachi.

''Ramenez-le Capitaine.'' Dit fermement Ikkaku, Yumichika acquiesça alors que Zaraki passait devant eux pour se rendre à leur point de rencontre, Yachiru se tenait à leurs pieds et les esprits de leurs zanpakuto se tenaient derrière leur porteur protecteur. Kenpachi acquiesça avant qu'il ne décolle avec le shunpo.

''Arrête de te blâmer Rukia.'' Dit Renji alors que lui, Byakuya et Rukia se dirigeaient vers leur point de rendez-vous. Ils partaient de la 13ème division où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre Rukia qui venait juste de se faire souhaiter 'bonne chance' par son Capitaine. Le trio avait leurs esprits qui les flanquaient silencieusement alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le combat, sentant exactement la même rage et la même nervosité que leurs porteurs.

''Quoi?'' Rukia regarda son ami d'enfance confuse, Byakuya regarda les deux du coin de l'œil.

''Tu te blâmes d'avoir pris Ichigo. Au moment où il s'est retrouvé à l'intérieur de cette lumière, personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire et Ichigo ne voudrait pas que tu te blâmes.'' Dit fermement Renji tandis que Rukia se penchait choqué par ses mots. Byakuya fredonna légèrement aux mots de son vice-capitaine car c'était un signe qu'il était en train de mûrir, enfin.

''...Quand es-tu devenu si sage?'' Demanda Rukia taquin, laissant tomber une partie de sa culpabilité. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'Ichigo serait en sécurité, elle serait capable de se pardonner complètement puisqu'elle savait que Renji avait raison et Ichigo l'avait probablement déjà pardonnée.

''Je vous connais juste trop bien toi et Ichigo.'' Renji haussa les épaules; agir comme ça n'était pas grand-chose.

''Peu importe ce que tu dis Renji.'' Rukia donna un coup de coude au rouquin avec un sourire sur les lèvres alors que Renji laissa échapper un souffle, sifflant au coup.

''Vous allez le ramener en toute sécurité, n'est-ce pas Capitaine?'' Demanda Rangiku à son capitaine alors qu'elle et Haineko le regardaient préparer son zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru se tenant prêt, à ses côtés.

''Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité.'' Jura Toshiro à sa vice-capitaine et à lui-même.

''Je sais que vous le ferez Capitaine, assurez-vous de revenir également. Je refuse de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un d'autre qui m'est important.'' Rangiku surprit son capitaine en le prenant dans ses bras; il l'a surpris en la serrant en retour.

''Je te vois bientôt Rangiku, essaies de faire _un peu_ de paperasse pendant que je suis parti.'' Dit affectueusement Toshiro avant de s'éloigner et avec Hyorinmaru à ses côtés, ils partirent au point de rendez-vous avec le shunpo.

''Fais attention Hirako, tu ne sais pas ce qui vous attends là-bas.'' Shunsui manipula légèrement son chapeau de paille alors que lui et Ukitake se tenaient aux côtés des esprits d'Ichigo et de Shinji alors qu'ils attendaient que les autres arrivent.

''Merci pour ce regain de confiance.'' Dit sarcastiquement Shinji, roulant des yeux.

''Si ils ont réussi à prendre Kurosaki-san de la Soul Society sans aucun problème, ils doivent être un peu puissant.'' Dit Ukitake, toussant légèrement dans sa main alors que les petits jumeaux aux cheveux blancs se chicanaient autour de lui.

''Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Nous allons revenir sain et sauf.'' Promit Shinji alors que le reste de l'équipe apparaissait au point de rendez-vous. Les deux puissants Capitaines acquiescèrent vers le groupe et reculèrent pour laisser partir l'équipe en paix.

''Maintenant que tout le monde est là, Urahara nous attend.'' Shinji regarda son équipe; il avait amassé les puissants qui étaient loyaux à Ichigo comme lui et cela pourrait fonctionner en leur faveur.

Shinji jura qu'il allait sauver Ichigo; un peu comme quand le plus jeune Vizard les avaient tous sauvé, non seulement pendant la guerre mais aussi avant ça. Il était leur soleil et Shinji serait damné si il laissait cette lumière s'éteindre alors qu'il avait son mot à dire, c'était un des _siens_ qui lui avait été enlevé. Shinji regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

''Allons-y.'' Shinji acquiesça et les portes de style dojo s'ouvrirent, une brillante lumière émanant de l'intérieur.

~~/~~

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5! Quand pensez-vous? Perso j'aime bien le fait d'avoir ajouté ces Espadas là: Grim, Nel, Tier, Lilynette et Stark ^^ Et vous quelle partie vous a plu? Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite et à Samedi pour Another ! Ciao~


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki banritt et Ilyphos, pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Aelod, Akayui, akuryouxxakuma, Ilyphos, LolitaUp, Lord-sessy012, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lullaby14, mangas281, marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Respryt, Solaris-Luna, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et WiTchers de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

Avertissement: injure, violence.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 6**

 **Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo se réveilla brusquement une fois de plus, son corps était douloureux et il se sentait fatigué. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de s'asseoir sur les genoux de la forme adulte de Nel, échanger des insultes avec Grimmjow de temps en temps tandis que Lilynette était assise à côté de Tier, alors que Stark était probablement plus que torturé. L'Espada blonde avait sa main sur les cheveux verts de Lilynette, de manière apaisante.

''Tu vas bien Itsygo?'' Demanda Nel en posant son menton sur la tête d'Ichigo.

''Ouais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'endormir…'' Ichigo bâilla.

''C'est évident, non?'' Grimmjow haussa un sourcil alors qu'il regardait le Vizard.

''Oh, éclaire-moi.'' Provoqua Ichigo.

''C'est dû à ton manque de reiatsu et ton corps, le Hueco Mundo a une forte pression spirituelle et ça t'affecte.'' Expliqua Grimmjow comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

''…Que va-t-il arriver si je reste ici trop longtemps?'' Ichigo déglutit difficilement alors qu'il serrait les doigts et les orteils pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait toujours les bouger.

''Ton corps va se détériorer et tu vas te transformer en poussière.'' Dit tristement Tier, regardant Ichigo avec inquiétude, elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les enfants.

''Eh bien, merde.'' Murmura Ichigo, son estomac se nouant tandis que Nel laissait échapper un gémissement de mécontentement alors qu'elle se blottissait contre Ichigo. Grimmjow siffla aux mots de Tier alors que Lilynette frissonnait à l'idée de se transformer en poussière.

''Sur la colline, un Espada arrive.'' Chanta l'Arrancar à la voix grasse d'avant moqueusement, alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Stark tombait à l'intérieur, Lilynette alla à ses côtés en un instant, faisant de son mieux pour l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son emplacement contre le mur.

''Il va bien?'' Demanda Ichigo, se tortillant un peu dans la prise de Nel, voulant s'assurer que l'Espada allait bien.

''Ce n'est rien, juste des égratignures. Je vais guérir bien assez tôt.'' Dit Stark de sa voix paresseuse alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre le mur de la cave, Lilynette se pelotonna sur ses genoux.

''Tu n'avais pas à prendre ma place Stark, mais tu l'as fait alors… merci.'' Ichigo sourit brillamment au premier Espada qui avait ouvert un œil pour le regarder.

''Tu es toujours un enfant, tu ne mérites pas de subir de tels actes violents alors que tu es sans défense.'' Murmura Stark avant de fermer son œil et de s'endormir, en un sommeil réparateur, les profondes coupures sur son corps commencèrent à guérir doucement d'elles-même.

''Je me demandais quelque chose.'' Ichigo s'éclaircit la gorge en regardant les autres Espadas.

''J'ai compris que ces nouveaux venus vous ont attrapés quand vous étiez faibles après la guerre mais ça fait un moment depuis que c'est terminé alors pourquoi vous êtes tous encore ici? Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper?'' Demanda Ichigo, se référant au fait que l'Arrancar qui les avaient visité était d'un niveau en dessous des autres Arrancar qui se trouvaient dans la grotte avec lui.

''C'est le système de la grotte.'' Parla Tier après avoir pensé à ses mots. ''Ça bloque nos pouvoir, nous avons été jetés ici quand nous étions faibles alors le niveau de nos pouvoirs est maintenant bloqué à ce que nous étions lorsque la guerre a pris fin et dans les cas de Stark et de Lilynette extrêmement faibles car ils ont à peine survécu à leurs combats.''

''Et si vous quittez le système de la grotte?'' Demanda Ichigo, un plan se formant dans son esprit.

''Nos pouvoirs reviendront, il espère qu'en nous blessant quand nous sommes faibles cela nous empêchera de retrouver nos pouvoirs d'origine mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça va prendre un peu de temps mais ils vont revenir et ensuite il vaudra mieux faire attention.'' Expliqua Grimmjow, souriant comme un animal sauvage.

''Vous avez dit qu'il voulait être vu en train de nous tuer, pour montrer son pouvoir à tout le Hueco Mundo, pas vrai? Pour se faire, il sera obligé de nous sortir de la grotte et dans un espace ouvert, quand il le fera, vous pourrez leur botter le cul.'' Ichigo sourit à cette idée et les autres Espadas firent de même, autour de la cave.

''Là, c'est un plan que je peux suivre.'' Grimmjow ria un peu et Ichigo sourit, le frisson d'un combat à venir courait à travers ses veines, même si tout dépendait de la rapidité avec laquelle leur niveau augmenterait en fonction du temps.

''Alors pour le moment, nous attendons.'' Tier agréa et le silence s'installa dans la grotte alors qu'ils se retiraient chacun dans leurs pensées, pour le moment.

Le temps passa, Ichigo n'était pas sûr si un jour ou une heure était passée mais rapidement la porte en acier s'ouvrit et un hollow inférieur rentra.

''Oi laisse-moi, déchet!'' Cria Grimmjow alors qu'il se faisait traîner par le pied par au moins trois hollows.

''NON! Ne le touchez pas!'' Hurla Nel scandalisée alors qu'un grand hollow tirait de force Ichigo de ses bras. Ichigo cria des insultes qu'il avait apprise de Shiro et de Kyo au hollow, frappant avec ses petites jambes et martelant l'avant-bras qui était enroulé autour de son torse, mais en vain.

''Stark! Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi, idiot paresseux!'' Lilynette se débattait alors qu'elle était ramassée comme Ichigo, le premier Espada était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur et était suspendu sur la grande épaule d'un hollow comme un sac à patate tandis que Tier restait silencieuse (minus les regards noirs qu'elle avait sur le visage) alors qu'elle était tirée de la grotte par les cheveux.

''C'est l'heure pour tout le monde de voir ma puissance!'' L'Arrancar à la voix huileuse sourit alors que chacun d'eux marchaient devant lui, à travers la grotte. Ichigo cligna rapidement des yeux alors qu'ils sortaient soudainement de l'obscurité qui se trouvait dans la grotte et sortirent dans le désert où de larges groupes de hollows se dressaient, excités à l'idée de verser du sang.

Ichigo grogna alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux dans le sable, Lilynette fut forcée de se mettre à côté de lui, ils échangèrent des regards alors que les hollows à quelques mètres en face des deux plus jeunes membres de leur groupes, retenaient les trois autres Arrancars qui respiraient profondément alors que leur pouvoirs commençaient à doucement augmenter.

''Comment tu te sens?'' Murmura Ichigo à Lilynette qui fit simplement une grimace, ce qui signifiait que ça prendrait un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait pour retrouver leur pouvoirs, temps qu'ils n'avaient pas.

''Ceux que vous voyez devant vous sont les plus puissants Espada qui restent! Regardez comment ils sont tombés, faibles et pathétiques à mes pieds!'' Annonça le même Arrancar d'avant, devant la foule de hollows qui rugirent tous leurs accords.

''Alors nous avons celui qui a vaincu les autres Espada et Aizen lui-même! Regardez comment il est petit et faible maintenant! Je peux le tuer avec un mouvement de poignet!'' L'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs s'avança et donna un coup de pied à Ichigo dans l'estomac, le petit enfant toussa, se plia avant de lancer un regard noir vers l'Arrancar à travers ses mèches oranges. Il entendit Nel hurler des malédictions à l'Arrancar (dont le nom lui était inconnu, Ichigo pouvait être imprudent par rapport à ça pour être parfaitement honnête) pour l'avoir blessé.

Soudainement le sol commença à trembler et de puissantes pressions spirituelles apparurent de nulle part et un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ichigo.

''Maintenant tu es fini, ils sont là et ils ne sont pas contents.'' Ichigo sourit, levant la main pour attraper le poignet de Lilynette pour qu'elle ne soit pas attrapée au milieu.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'horizon où un Garganta se déchira et des personnes en tombèrent.

Ils bougèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Ichigo, Lilynette, Nel, Grimmjow, Tier et Stark étaient détenus.

 **''Lequel d'entre vous, est le bâtard qui a enlevé King?''** Gronda Shiro, plaçant son épée sur son épaule.

''Vous avez pris votre temps.'' Sourit Ichigo à ses sauveteurs.

C'était Shiro, Kyo, Rei, Chi, Mugetsu, Tensa, Higo, Zangetsu, Shinji, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi et surprenament Urahara qui se tenaient tous là, leurs Zanpakuto étaient prêts et furieux.

 **Urahara Shoten- Monde Humain**

''Ma, quelle équipe de sauvetage.'' Dit Urahara de derrière son fan alors qu'il accueillait le grand groupe qui se tenait devant lui, dans la zone d'entraînement souterraine.

 **''Va te faire foutre Geta-Boushi, King a des problèmes, nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder.''** Gronda Shiro.

 _''Shiro a raison, le corps d'Ichigo ne va pas être capable de supporter la pression spirituelle à l'intérieur du Hueco Mundo trop longtemps.''_ Dit gravement Chi.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?' Demanda Urahara, ses yeux gris regardant intensément Chi.

 **''T'as pas entendu?''** Demanda Kyo, semblant vaguement surpris.

 _''Il y a eu un effet secondaire avec le bracelet fait par Kurotsuchi pour aider à stabiliser le reiatsu d'Ichigo, ça l'a envoyé dans un corps d'enfant.''_ Expliqua Zangetsu tandis que Rei croisait les bras impatient, il était prêt à ouvrir un Garganta et de ramener Ichigo de suite.

''Ce fou.'' Murmura Urahara pour lui-même en se référant à son troisième siège, refermant son fan.

''Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher alors, Rei s'il-te-plaît, place ta main sur cet appareil et ça va amplifier tes pouvoirs et ça ouvrira un Garganta où se trouve Ichigo.''

Rei s'approcha de la machine qu'Urahara pointait avec son fan fermé; il plaça sa main blanche sur l'avant de la machine et se concentra sur son reiatsu. La machine fredonna et doucement un Garganta se forma près de la machine alors que Rei fermait les yeux alors qu'il se concentrait sur son énergie de Vasto Lorde.

''Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas Kisuke?'' Demanda Shinji à l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division.

Urahara regarda juste son vieil ami de sous son chapeau à bande. ''Je me serais contenté de te laisser tout ça mais les circonstances ont changées.''

''Par circonstances, tu veux dire que ton remplaçant est devenu un bébé?'' Demanda Shinji amusé.

''C'est mon étudiant favori.'' Dit simplement Urahara.

''Peu importe ce que tu dis Kisuke.'' Sourit effrontément Shinji.

Urahara soupira, sachant que Shinji savait pourquoi il allait vraiment dans le Hueco Mundo pour récupérer Ichigo. Tout se résumait en une promesse qu'il s'était faite, qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger le fougueux Vizard.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Ichigo s'était infiltré dans le cœur et la famille du commerçant comme un fils, qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Autant il était inquiet pour Ichigo qui était plus son fils que celui d'Isshin, et il savait que Shinji aimait Ichigo comme un petit frère lui et pour l'autre Vizard, et ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour protéger Ichigo.

 **''C'est ouvert, préparez-vous.''** Annonça Rei et l'équipe de secours s'était rapprochée de l'endroit où la porte s'ouvrait.

 _''Nous allons y aller en premier, courez derrière nous, sur le chemin que nous créons.''_ Ordonna Tensa au Shinigami et au Vizard qui se tenaient prêts.

''Très bien.'' Renji et Rukia acquiescèrent en accord tandis que les Capitaines restaient silencieux mais Tensa savait qu'ils comprenaient.

 **''Bougez maintenant.''** Déclara Rei alors que le Garganta s'ouvrait complètement. Shiro et Kyo ne perdirent pas de temps pour sauter dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tensa et Higo suivirent de près, Renji et Rukia suivirent avec les Capitaines juste derrière. Shinji et Urahara entrèrent aux côtés de Chi, Zangetsu et Mugetsu tandis que Rei prenait la fin du groupe.

L'équipe de secours utilisait le shunpo ou le sondio à leur plus grande vitesse, se précipitant sur un chemin de reiatsu blanc, soucieux d'atteindre la localisation d'Ichigo. Finalement, la fin apparue et le groupe entra dans le Hueco Mundo, le sable s'étendant à perte de vue et au-delà.

Les esprits d'Ichigo relâchèrent leurs reiatsu, laissant le monde autour d'eux trembler alors qu'ils approchaient d'un grand groupe de hollows. Surprenant le groupe, cinq anciens Espadas étaient maintenus par d'autres hollows ainsi qu'Ichigo. De la colère sur les visages des Espadas quand un Arrancar aux cheveux noirs avait frappé Ichigo à l'estomac alors qu'ils étaient à côté. Des sifflements en colère pouvaient être entendus du groupe quand Ichigo se replia, le petit enfant aux cheveux oranges et les Espadas semblaient encore plus usés et épuisés.

 **''Quel est le bâtard qui a kidnappé King?''** Grogna Shiro, sa lourde épée contre son épaule.

''Vous avez pris votre temps.'' Ichigo sourit à l'équipe de secours, sa main enroulée autour du poignet d'une Arrancar aux cheveux verts, montrant au groupe qu'elle était de son côté.

~~/~~

Et voilà terminé! L'équipe arrive pour sauver notre petit Ichigo! Kisuke pense à notre petit Ichi comme un fils, c'est t'y pas mignon XD. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Allez à la semaine prochaine ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Ilyphos, Tsuki Banritt et Else1991 pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Aelod, Akayui, akuryouxxakuma, aquakayzer, Else1991, Ilyphos, LolitaUp, Lord-sessy012, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lullaby14, mangas281, marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Respryt, Solaris-Luna, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et WiTchers de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

Avertissement: injure, violence.

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 7**

 **Hueco Mundo**

 _ **''Alors qui est de notre côté?''**_ Demanda curieusement Higo alors qu'il ajustait sa prise sur son zanpakuto noir et blanc en regardant les Espadas.

''Nel, Grimmjow, Tier, Lilynette et Stark, le reste peut mourir.'' Dit Ichigo en se levant, emmenant Lilynette avec lui, alors que l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs trébuchait sous la pression spirituelle que le groupe émettait.

''Tu deviens ami avec les Espadas.'' Shinji se frotta le front alors qu'il marchait de façon paresseuse vers Ichigo pour s'assurer que l'enfant allait bien.

''J'ai un talent.'' Dit d'un air suffisant Ichigo.

 _''Donc vous êtes nos alliés. Restez en arrière, nous allons nous charger de ça.''_ Dit fermement Chi, levant son zanpakuto noir devant son torse de façon défensive.

''Alors c'est ce que tu voulais dire.'' Murmura Grimmjow, en trébuchant tout comme Stark, Nel et Tier quand les hollows qui les tenaient, furent coupé par Shiro, Kyo, Rei et Higo. Zangetsu prit Ichigo dans ses bras, contre sa hanche, le tenant de manière protectrice tandis que Lilynette se précipitait aux côtés de Stark.

''Tu vas bien Ichigo?'' Rukia et Renji se précipitèrent aux côtés de Zangetsu pour s'assurer que leur ami allait vraiment bien.

''Je vais bien, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas blâmé parce que j'ai été enlevé. Tu ne pouvais rien faire et tu es là maintenant.'' Dit Ichigo à Rukia, et Renji grogna disant à Ichigo qu'il avait dit la même chose. Rukia rougit aux mots de l'orangé, murmurant à mi-voix.

''Donc maintenant que nous avons établis qui sont nos alliés et que le gamin va bien, pouvons-nous nous battre?'' Demanda Kenpachi, un sourire sanguinaire sur le visage.

''J'aime ce gars!'' Dit Grimmjow avec un sourire identique sur le visage.

''Idiot, tu ne peux pas encore te battre.'' Rétorqua Ichigo.

''Qui l'a dit?'' Répliqua Grimmjow avant de crier alors que Nel le frappait à la tête.

''Itsygo a raison, nous sommes restés dans cette grotte trop longtemps, nous avons besoin de temps pour nous reposer.'' Déclara Nel avant qu'elle ne soit soudainement engloutie par un nuage de fumée et qu'elle ne se retrouve sous sa forme enfant à nouveau, ses yeux larmoyants à cause de la fumée.

''Ce serait une bonne idée de sortir Ichigo du Hueco Mundo maintenant, avant que la pression spirituelle ne l'affecte plus.'' Commenta Urahara vers Zangetsu qui regarda Ichigo qui avait les yeux à moitié fermés maintenant et respirait lourdement, l'ajout de la soif de sang et de pression spirituelle pesait lourdement sur son petit corps.

 _''D'accord, je te confie Ichigo, si quelque chose lui arrive…''_ Zangetsu s'arrêta avant de presser son front contre celui d'Ichigo pendant un moment ou deux avant qu'il ne passe Ichigo au commerçant blond.

''Geta-Boushi?'' Demanda Ichigo, d'une voix fatiguée alors qu'il regardait la personne qui le tenait maintenant.

''Chut Ichi-chan, garde tes forces. Nous allons rentrer à la maison, je suis sûr que les autres contrôlerons la situation.'' Urahara fit taire la petite version de son étudiant alors que des explosions secouaient la zone autour d'eux des combats avec les hollows et les Arrancar (que Shiro et Higo avaient démolis après, pour régler leur compte avec eux).

''Je pars si ils partent avec nous.'' Dit Ichigo puérilement alors qu'il pointait les Espadas qui s'étaient regroupés ensemble tandis que ceux qui étaient venu les sauver, se battaient autour d'eux.

''Ma, ma, gonflé n'est-ce pas?'' Ria Urahara, en déplaçant Ichigo sur sa hanche, un bras supportant le bas du dos à Ichigo.

''Fais-le simplement Kisuke.'' Ichigo roula des yeux. ''Ils m'ont protégé et je veux les protéger.''

''Ça te ressemble bien Ichi-chan.'' Kisuke secoua la tête avec tendresse avant de faire un signe de main aux Espadas.

''Venez, Ichigo ici présent refuse de partir sans vous. Alors sortons, les autres vont s'occuper de ça.'' Dit Urahara aux Espadas qui rejoignaient leur groupe.

''Nous pourrons discuter de ça plus tard, vous pouvez venir avec nous, à moins que vous vouliez être détruit au milieu de tout ça.'' Piailla Ichigo de sa place dans les bras de Urahara.

''Okay, si Itsygo le dit!'' Nel sourit joyeusement; les autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Nel et Lilynette furent ramassés par Tier tandis que Grimmjow grommela alors qu'il supportait toujours Stark qui guérissait.

''Suivez-moi.'' Urahara hocha la tête vers Shinji, le Vizard nota qu'Ichigo était porté dans les bras du blond et que les Espadas étaient prêt à partir. Le leader de l'équipe de secours acquiesça et Urahara tourna les talons.

Ichigo s'accrocha au haori d'Urahara alors qu'ils entraient dans le Garganta que Rei avait créé, les Espada suivaient de près le commerçant, restant sur le chemin de reiatsu qu'il créait alors qu'il avançait.

''On y est presque Ichi-chan.'' Promit Urahara, en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

La sortie apparue assez vite et les sept tombèrent dans la zone d'entraînement sous le magasin d'Urahara. Les Espadas tombèrent au sol, respirant lourdement, le voyage avait ébranlé leur corps fatigué et Ichigo se retrouva à fermer les yeux, il cligna rapidement des yeux pour s'empêcher de s'endormir.

''Si tu as besoin de dormir Ichigo, alors dors. Ton petit corps n'est pas habitué à ce genre de pression.'' Conseilla Urahara et il reçut un adorable bâillement en réponse alors qu'Ichigo reposait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Urahara et s'évanouit presque immédiatement.

Urahara sourit avec affection à la vue du petit visage grassouillet d'Ichigo qui disparaissait alors qu'il dormait sur son épaule et ressemblait à un ange. Urahara regarda les Espadas, Lilynette était déjà endormie sur les genoux de Stark tandis que Nel somnolait sur l'épaule de Tier.

''Je jure que rien ne vous arrivera si vous voulez vous reposer.'' Commenta calmement Urahara aux Espadas.

''Comment pouvons-nous savoir que quand les autres Shinigami reviendront, nous n'allons pas être abattus?'' Demanda suspicieusement Grimmjow, Tier plissa les yeux montrant qu'elle était d'accord avec le commentaire du sexta.

''Parce que Ichigo ne le veux pas, ses esprits le savent et si quelqu'un essaie de vous blessez, ils agiront. Je sais que je n'ai pas à te le dire Grimmjow, qu'il est une force sur lequel on peut compter.'' Dit paresseusement Urahara alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise contre un rocher plat, ajustant Ichigo pour qu'il puisse dormir sur ses genoux avec sa tête sur la poitrine du blond.

''Si je meurt, je te botterais le cul.'' Murmura Grimmjow avant de se recroqueviller au sol et de s'endormir. Tier étudia le blond en face d'elle alors qu'elle tenait Nel endormie contre sa poitrine.

''Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaite savoir Miss l'Espada?'' Demanda Urahara en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un sourire désarmant plaqué sur les lèvres.

''Rien, juste… Ichigo est très chanceux d'avoir un père qui se soucie tellement de lui.'' Commenta sciemment Tier, Urahara se figea et la regarda choqué.

''Je ne suis pas son père.'' Protesta-t-il.

''Un père n'a pas à être lié par le sang.'' Dit Tier sciemment avant qu'elle n'incline la tête en arrière contre le rocher derrière elle et ferma les yeux.

''Pas relié par le sang, hein?'' Se murmura Urahara, regardant la forme endormie d'Ichigo sur ses genoux avant de relever les yeux, gardant ses sens en alerte pour les autres quand ils reviendraient ou si quelqu'un venait au magasin pour le voir.

~~/~~

 _''Ichigo est retourné dans le monde humain avec Urahara et les Espadas qui l'ont aidé.''_ Reporta Zangetsu alors qu'il abattait un hollow.

 **''Bien, alors nous n'avons plus à nous retenir maintenant!''** Râla Kyo et planta son zanpakuto dans le sol à ses pieds et éleva sa pression spirituelle à un niveau élevé, regardant avec plaisir, les hollows de bas niveau autour de lui crier d'agonie avant qu'il ne soient déchirés.

''Whoa.'' Renji leva le bras devant son visage tandis que Saru et Hebi formaient une barrière protectrice devant leur porteur pour bloquer la pression spirituelle de Kyo d'écraser Renji.

Les autres esprits de Zanpakuto firent la même chose avec leurs porteurs tandis que les Shinigami regardaient avec étonnement alors que Rei faisait la même chose que Kyo (il relâcha un fort rugissement rappelant aux hollows qu'il était un Vasto Lorde) et une autre vague de hollows fut facilement détruite.

''Incroyable.'' Lâcha Rukia, alors que Tensa et Zangetsu se précipitaient près d'elle et de Sode no Shirayuki, abattant une autre rangée de hollows qui s'en allaient.

''Vraiment content qu'ils soient de notre côté.'' Commenta légèrement Shinji alors que Mugetsu et Chi tuaient un nouveau groupe de hollows qui avaient essayé de déborder les shinigami.

''Ils éliminent tous les hollows, je n'ai personne avec qui me battre maintenant!'' Se plaignit Kenpachi alors que Byakuya rangeait son zanpakuto, Senbonzakura se tenait près de son porteur en cas d'attaque surprise même si il savait que personne ne viendrait, pas avec la vitesse à laquelle les esprits d'Ichigo éliminaient les hollows.

''Quel est le pouvoir réel qu'a Kurosaki?'' Demanda Toshiro au dragon de glace humanoïde qui se tenait à ses côtés.

 **''C'est inconnu maître, il semble qu'Ichigo Kurosaki s'améliore toujours et augmente ses pouvoirs.''** Répondit Hyorinmaru du mieux qu'il put à la question de son maître.

 **''Donc tu es l'enfoiré qui nous a enlevé King?''** Demanda Shiro, son épée contre son épaules, regardant l'Arrancar noir que lui et Higo avaient réussit à écarter du reste de la bataille.

''Si vous n'aviez pas interféré, j'aurais tué Ichigo Kurosaki et aurait prouvé que j'étais le plus puissant!'' Cria de rage l'Arrancar, sortant son zanpakuto.

 _ **''Ça, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça.''**_ Gronda Higo alors qu'il nivelait son zanpakuto vers l'Arrancar. **_''Tu as fais du mal à celui que nous avons juré de protéger et pour ça, tu vas devoir mourir de nos mains.''_**

 **''Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te tuer lentement.''** Promit Shiro avec un sourire malicieux.

L'Arrancar commis alors sa première et dernière erreur; il se précipita vers Shiro, le sous-estimant vu qu'il n'avait pas de masque. Shiro laissa échapper un rire fou alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'Arrancar. Les épées des deux hommes s'entrechoquèrent, Shiro sourit en se redressant, mettant son épée une fois de plus, alors que l'Arrancar crachait une gorgée de sang alors qu'il attrapait son côté où se trouvait maintenant un trou béant. Higo ne laissa pas l'Arrancar se remettre alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui et lui fit un trou de l'autre côté.

Higo et Shiro se tenaient côte à côte devant l'Arrancar tombé au sol qui recrachait du sang de sa place, au sol sur les genoux. Le duo prépara leurs Zanpakuto, regardant brièvement les autres sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le son des combats s'amenuisaient autour d'eux, signalant que les grandes vagues de hollows avaient été tuées. Higo et Shiro apparurent de chaque côté de l'Arrancar et ils balancèrent leurs épées en synchro et regardèrent avec plaisir la tête de l'Arrancar rouler au sol alors que le corps tombait en avant, sur le sol ensanglanté avec un bruit sourd plaisant.

 **''Déjà fini?''** Cria Kyo à Shiro et Higo alors que l'équipe de secours marchait vers eux, tous rangeant leurs lames, ayant l'air bien trop satisfait du résultat de la mission.

 **''Yep, retournons à notre King.''** Dit Shiro alors qu'il rangeait tristement son couteau dans son dos et rejoignait le groupe avec Higo à ses côtés.

~~/~~

Et voilà avant dernier chapitre terminé! Notre petit Ichi est en sécurité avec Urahara et ses esprits se sont bien défoulés. Tout de même, c'est mignon l'interaction de Urahara avec Ichigo non? Allez à la semaine prochaine et à Samedi pour Another! Ciao~


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Aucune pour le moment ^^'

Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, llyphos et Noyr Desyre pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Aelod, Akayui, akuryouxxakuma, AlMevera, ao no oni, aquakayzer, AyameSeleneSoma, DKYYDD, Else1991, florkuroshitsji, hiimea, llyphos, LolitaUp, Lord-sessy012, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lullaby14, mangas281, marjo1607, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Respryt, Solaris-Luna, StayWolf02, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et WiTchers de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Shiro:** Normal hollow Ichigo/actuel Zangetsu

 **Kyo:** Hollow qui a combattu Byakuran, le fou.

 **Rei:** Apparence hollow complète qui apparaît durant le combat d'Ichigo avec Ulquiorra.

 **Chi:** Version d'Ichigo après l'entraînement pour apprendre le Getsuga Tensho Final.

 **Zangetsu:** Les pouvoirs de Quincy à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, toujours appelé Le Vieux Zangetsu par Ichigo.

 **Tensa:** Jeune Zangetsu, en forme Bankai.

 **Higo:** La combinaison de Shiro et Tensa, quand Ichigo les combats pour apprendre le Gestuga Tensho final.

 **Mugetsu:** La forme d'Ichigo en tant que Gestuga Tensho.

Avertissement: injure, violence.

 **FallenQueen2:** **Alors merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires, cependant toute bonnes choses ont une fin, encore plus quand l'écrivain est à court d'idées. Donc ce sera le dernier chapitre, en espérant que vous avez apprécié la balade et si quelqu'un souhaite faire quelque chose à partir de ça ou d'Higo, envoyez-moi un mot avant.**

 **H** **eyli :Ps : Les gens ! Désolé du retard j'avais complètement zapper que l'on était déjà mercredi ! Et malheureusement ma Correctrice n'a pas encore eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre donc ne m'en voulez si il y a beaucoup de faute ou attendez la semaine prochaine pour le lire car je vais reposter le chapitre quand il sera corriger ! Voilà voilà bonne lecture pour ceux et celles qui ose s'aventurer ^^ Et BONNE ANNÉE!  
**

Je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Meet My Soul 8-Final**

 **Urahara Shoten**

Ichigo cligna doucement des yeux alors qu'il reprenait conscience, il était au chaud et il était confortable. Il leva une main et se frotta les yeux tout en baillant.

''Regardez qui est réveillé.'' La voix joyeuse d'Urahara semblait proche de l'oreille d'Ichigo.

''Il est réveillé, c'est mon tour maintenant.'' Shinji semblait un peu trop joyeux alors qu'Ichigo cria tandis qu'il se sentait soulevé et éloigné de la chaleur sur laquelle il était couché pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans les bras du chef des Vizards.

''HEIN ? Shinji ?'' Ichigo était bouche bée devant le blond souriant.

''Ah tu es trop mignon Ichi, les autres vont se frapper d'avoir manqué ça.'' Shinji regarda plus loin environs deux seconde avant redoubler de rire ou d'appeler les autres Vizards pour voir le plus jeune en tant que bambin. Avec Shinji, on ne pouvait jamais le dire.

''Quand je serais de nouveau grand, je t'aurais pour ça.'' Promit Ichigo se tortillant sous l'emprise du Vizard.

''Awe, ne soit pas comme ça Ichigo.'' Shinji sourit grandement. ''Tu es toujours le bébé de notre groupe, tu y ressemble maintenant.''

''Oi, bébé ? Hiyori est plus petite que moi !'' Brailla Ichigo scandalisé, ses joues devenant rose.

''Elle a quelques centaines d'années en plus.'' Shinji toucha Ichigo dans l'estomac, provoquant un rire enfantin d'Ichigo, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite alors qu'il plaquait sa main sur sa bouche avec horreur.

''Trop mignon !'' Shinji sourit en faisant bouder Ichigo tandis que Shinji riait de lui.

''L'AFS (Assos des Femmes Shinigami) ça va être une journée remplis avec ça.'' Rukia sourit joyeusement tandis que Renji ricanait aux dépens d'Ichigo.

 **''Donne le, Cheshire.''** Kyo arracha facilement Ichigo des mains de Shinji, plaçant sa joue contre celle chaude d'Ichigo.

''Gah, Kyo ?'' Ichigo observa la version hollow cinglé de lui-même.

 **''Nous n'avons pas eu de temps avec King sous sa forme bébé.''** Gémit Kyo, il sourit diaboliquement aux autres par-dessus la tête d'Ichigo avant de s'approcher des autres esprits et plaça Ichigo sur les genoux de Tensa, l'adolescent enroula ses bras de manière protectrice autour d'Ichigo.

''Alors, vous vous êtes amusé dans le Hueco Mundo ?'' Demanda Ichigo, notant que Nel sous sa forme enfant, c'était attachée à Chi, qui ne la repoussait pas, en faite il avait l'air plutôt content.

 **''Oh ouais, je m'étais pas autant amusé depuis longtemps !''** Sourit Shiro, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Ichigo.

''Oh, je suis tellement content d'avoir été kidnappé, je veux dire si vous vous êtes amusé à tuer des choses alors ça valait le coup.'' Ichigo était impassible et il reçut des ricanements de ses esprits tandis que Kyo et Shiro souriaient simplement.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui dans la cave d'entraînement souterraine pour voir Shinji et Urahara discuter de quelque chose qui semblait plutôt intense. Les Vice-Capitaines et Capitaines discutaient de quelque chose avec Tier surprenament et ça semblait bien se passer. Grimmjow était un peu plus loin en train de s'entraîner avec Kenpachi, les deux étaient sales et souriaient, extrêmement heureux de combat qu'ils menaient. Lilynette et Stark somnolaient au somment d'un grand rocher clairement ils ne se sentaient pas menacés, ils étaient donc détendu.

''Hum, c'est bizarre.'' Murmura Ichigo.

 _''Je n'aurais jamais penser que cela se produirait non plus.''_ Dit Zangetsu a voix basse et Ichigo pouvait comprendre faite d'être impressionné par la façon dont les Shinigamis et les Arrancars travaillaient ensemble, chose que sa partie Quincy ne pouvait même pas imaginer avant ce moment.

''Imagine, Grimmjow et Kenpachi pourraient devenir meilleurs amis, au moins il ne m'embêtera plus pour le combattre maintenant.'' Réfléchit Ichigo avant qu'une pensée ne lui vienne. ''Hey, j'étais sur Kisuke avant ?''

 **''Oh ouais, tu l'étais !''** Ria Shiro, rejetant sa tête en arrière tandis que les autres esprits souriaient simplement ou souriaient d'un air satisfait (selon la personne).

 _ **''C'était adorable, tu étais profondément endormi, tout recroqueviller comme un chiot sur la poitrine d'Urahara.''**_ Higo sourit à se souvenir, décidant de ne pas mentionner que Shinji et Rukia avaient tous deux pris des photos.

''Je ne vais jamais pouvoir vivre avec ça.'' Grogna Ichigo, ses joues s'échauffant aux mots d'Higo.

 **''Aucune chance King !''** Caqueta Shiro mais s'arrêta rapidement quand Shinji et Urahara s'approchèrent du groupe, Ichigo cligna des yeux alors qu'il sentait un reiatsu familier au dessus de sa tête.

''Vous vous foutez de moi.'' Grogna Ichigo en laissant tomber sa tête contre le torse de Tensa.

''Je vois que tu l'as aussi sentit Ichigo, ton père est la et demande à te voir.'' Déclara Urahara et Shinji serra les dents.

''Je préfère vraiment pas qu'il me voit comme ça.'' Dit Ichigo avant de grimacer lorsque la porte menant à la zone d'entraînement s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'Isshin apparaissait. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux rivés sur son fils. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant que son fils était de nouveau un enfant et entouré de ses esprits avec Shinji et Urahara à proximité.

''Ichigo !'' Isshin se dirigea vers son fils, ignorant les Shinigamis et Arrancars.

''Mon pauvre bébé est de nouveau un bébé ! Ne t'en fait pas papa va prendre soin de toi !'' Cria dramatiquement Isshin, les bras tendus.

''N'y pense même pas Tête de chèvre!'' Cria en retour Ichigo en mettant ses petits bras devant lui en forme de 'X'.

''Je veux juste retourner à la Soul Society et que tout redevienne normal.'' Gémit Ichigo, sentant sa lèvre inférieur trembler et ses yeux larmoyer.

''Punaise !'' Il essuya rapidement ses yeux et renifla doucement. Tensa raffermit sa prise sur Ichigo tandis qu'Higo caressait les cheveux orange d'Ichigo de manière apaisante, normalement Shiro et Kyo auraient rient de leur Roi mais ils sentaient son chagrin et sa contrariété d'être coincé à nouveau dans un corps d'enfant sans défense, alors ils la fermaient. Ça et Mugetsu et Chi pourraient bien leur mettre une dérouillée pour avoir rit d'Ichigo alors qu'il était dans cet état.

''Tu ferais peut-être mieux de reculer Isshin.'' Shinji avertit le père d'Ichigo, faisant des mouvements évidents alors qu'il se plaçait entre Isshin et les esprits possessifs/protecteurs d'Ichigo. Urahara se tenait de manière paresseuse aux côtés de Shinji mais quiconque le connaissait pouvait voir la force cachée et l'inclinaison de sa posture. Shiro et Higo s'approchèrent de Tensa et Ichigo tandis que Chi (Nel dévoilant ses dents de façon mignon, toujours accrochée à son épaule), Zangetsu et Mugetsu se tenaient derrière Tensa l'air intimidant alors que Kyo et Rei se tenaient juste derrière Shinji et Urahara. Les Espadas et Shinigami s'étaient tous arrêtés dans se qu'ils faisaient pour regarder la confrontation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement.

''Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ichigo est mon fils.'' Demanda Isshin confus, regardant fixement ceux qui se tenaient sur son chemin.

''C'est vrai mais pour le moment ce serait mieux pour toi si tu laissais Ichigo en paix.'' Poursuivit Shinji, scrutant les esprits derrière lui, il était clair qu'il étaient tous près à emmener Ichigo dans un endroit ou Isshin ne pourrait pas aller, ce qui le fit se demander pourquoi ils ne semblaient pas aimer le père d'Ichigo.

''Je suis son père, si je veux emmener Ichigo à la maison alors je le ferai.'' Dit Isshin, le ton de sa voix sérieux et dangereux.

 **''Ouais, eh bien nous faisons partit de son âme et nous disons qu'il ne va nul part.''** Dit Shiro obstinément, attirant l'attention d'Isshin sur les esprits entourant Ichigo, Kyo plaça son zanpakuto à hauteur des yeux pour montrer à Isshin qu'il pouvait facilement appliquer les dires de Shiro.

''Ce n'est rien de personnel.'' Dit Rukia, obligent Isshin à la regarder. ''Ils sont juste surprotecteur avec Ichigo et il vient juste de se faire kidnapper alors il serait peut-être mieux de laisser Ichigo tranquille.''

Isshin étudia la jeune Shinigami avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un gros soupir, se frottant la nuque.

''Très bien, très bien. Je peux voir que je ne vais pas gagner ici, rentre juste à la maison pour dîner, okay fils ?'' Isshin regarda Ichigo qui était toujours dans les bras de Tensa.

''Compris Tête de chèvre.'' Acquiesça Ichigo Isshin passa une main à travers ses cheveux, regardant une fois de plus Shinji et Urahara qui n'avaient pas bougés de leur place entre lui et son fils. Il hocha la tête vers les deux, comprenant leur message avant qu'il ne retourne à l'échelle menant à l'entrée.

''Eh bien c'était excitant.'' Se moqua Grimmjow avant qu'il ne bloque un coup surprise de Kenpachi alors que leur combat recommençait.

''Rien n'est jamais facile quand tu es impliqué Kurosaki.'' Hitsugaya secoua la tête avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Tier, Byakuran, Renji et Rukia. Stark et Lilynette n'avaient pas du tout bougé durant ses dernière minutes alors qu'ils continuaient à dormirent paisiblement.

''Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'' Demanda curieusement Ichigo, ses doigts jouant avec le bracelet qui l'avait fais devenir un enfant.

''Kisuke va revenir à la Soul Society avec nous, pour comprendre comment te rendre ton apparence normal et pour que les esprits de zanpakuto retournent dans leur monde internes.'' Expliqua Shinji alors que Kisuke s'agenouillait devant Ichigo.

''Puis-je voir se bracelet Ichi-chan ?'' Demanda Kisuke, donnant a Ichigo un grand sourire. Ichigo roula des yeux avant de tendre son poignet vers son mentor. Urahara murmura sous sa respiration alors qu'il le touchait jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir assez d'information. Urahara recula, sortit un bloc-note de son haori et commença a écrire rapidement, claquant de temps en temps de la langue.

''Que va-t-il arriver aux Espadas ?'' Demanda Ichigo, il avait réussi à échapper à Tensa avant de se diriger aux côtés de Byakuya et Toshiro. Hyorinmaru sourit doucement au petit Vizard tandis que Senbonzakura regardait intensément Ichigo derrière son masque.

''Le capitaine en chef et Tier Harribel vont se rencontrer et discuter d'un traité entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo. Si les choses se passent bien, alors les Espadas pourront retourner au Hueco Mundo pour prendre le contrôle du chaos que l'on a laissé derrière nous et nous seront en paix avec les hollow de au haut rang.'' Expliqua Toshiro, souriant légèrement au faite qu'il était plus grand qu'Ichigo pour une fois.

''J'espère que ça fonctionnera, si non je viendrais dans le Hueco Mundo moi-même pour vous aider à regagner le contrôle . Enfin quand j'aurais retrouver ma taille normale.'' Promis Ichigo à Tier, gonflant la poitrine, suscitant un petit rire de la troisième Espada en retour.

''Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire Kurosaki.'' Byakuya coupa Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils, il avait légèrement hâte de botter des culs dans le Hueco Mundo,clairement Shiro et Kyo déteignaient sur lui (des ricanements qu'il entendait derrière lui des deux hollow, ils pensaient la même chose).

''Nous allons ouvrir un Senkaimon maintenant, j'ai envoyer un message au capitaine en chef,pour qu'il connaisse la situation et il nous attends. Ichigo, Urahara-san, Capitaine Hirako, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi vous attends à la 12ème division.'' Annonça Toshiro alors qu'un papier des enfer apparaissait sur son doigt, volant devant le capitaine enfant alors que les porte shoji s'ouvraient quelques pas devant lui.

Mugetsu ramassa Ichigo, le protégeant dans ses bras du voyage jusqu'à la Soul Society et souvent le groupe de Shinigami devant lui. Grimmjow et Kenpachi se placèrent derrière le reste des esprits d'Ichigo alors qu'ils utilisaient le shunpo ou le sondio à grande vitesse vers la sortie. Grimmjow (qui avait toujours un Stark endormi sur le dos tandis que Tier avait Lilynette) râlait au fait que c'était plus facile d'utiliser un Garganta plus que le Senkaimon. Nel tendit la main des bras de Chi pour frapper Grimmjow sur la tête, le grondant, l'appelant 'méchant chaton' faisant rire Ichigo, Shiro et Kyo.

 **Soul Society**

Le grand groupe mixé, atterrit au porte du Seireitei ou les autres capitaines et le capitaine en chef les attendaient. Yamato hocha la tête vers Shinji, Urahara et Ichigo alors que le groupe (plus les esprits d'Ichigo bien sur) les dépassèrent et se dirigèrent vers la 12ème division (Kurotsuchi avait envoyé Nemu à sa place pour le réunion). Ichigo se retourna pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Mugetsu et leva son pouce vers Nel pour apaiser le regard inquiet sur son visage alors qu'elle s'accrochait à l'épaule de Grimmjow maintenant que Stark était finalement réveillé (et échangeait des hochement de tête avec un Shunsui confus). Son visage s'éclaira au support que lui donnait Ichigo, elle se laissa tomber au sol et prit sa forme adulte, surprenant légèrement les capitaines. Ichigo ricana à leur tête avant de se retourner dans les bras de Mugetsu et joua un peu avec ses les longs cheveux noir qui le couvrait partiellement.

''Ça devrait être facile de réparer Ichi-chan, il semble que mon ancien 3ème siège à perdu la main.'' Assura Kisuke au bambin dans les bras de Mugetsu qui semblait plutôt content de faire tournoyer les longues mèches noir entre ses bras.

''Je t'avais dis qu'il était terrifiant, mais tu m'as écouter. Non.'' Shinji secoua la tête alros que les bâtiments de la 12ème division apparaissaient.

''C'est un génie à sa façon.'' Urahara défendit faiblement son successeur, ne voulant pas trop le défendre alors qu'il était d'accord que Kurotsuchi était rebutant pour beaucoup de personne.

''Peu importe, espérons juste qu'il utilise son génie pour réparer tout ça.'' Shinji agita son bras devant le grand groupe devant lui, recevant quelques bruit offensé et des jurons il les rejeta simplement à sa manière.

''Chéri, je suis rentré.'' Appela joyeusement Urahara alors que le groupe entrait dans le bâtiment principale de la 12ème division.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Demanda Kurotsuchi en regardant son ancien capitaine avec méfiance, son esprit flottant au-dessus de l'épaule de son porteur.

''Nous avons un petit problème à résoudre.'' Urahara se déplaça pour que Kurotsuchi puisse voir la version bambin d'Ichigo qui avait toujours le bracelet au poignet.

''Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. Fascinant, cela te dérangerait-il de venir avec moi pour quelques expé-je veux dire recherche ?'' Kurotsuchi se frotta les mains, se corrigeant lui-même quand il vit les esprits appartenant à Ichigo bougeant avec protection, sifflant de colère.

''Répare moi simplement.'' Grogna Ichigo, ne tirant pas une mine menaçante, car il était trop mignon pour le moment.

''Oui, oui, et bien vous arrivez au bon moment. Je viens juste de trouver un moyen de faire retourner tous les esprits de zanpakuto à leur endroits d'origine, donc quand je ferais ça, je t'enlèverai le bracelet et tu devrais retrouver ta taille normal.'' Kurotsuchi fit un mouvement de mains, l'air un peu désappointé de ne pas être capable d'étudier Ichigo.

''Si il ne retrouver pas ça taille…'' Shinji s'arrêta tandis qu'Urahara abaissait un peu son chapeau tandis que ses doigts se dirigeait vers Benihime.

''Ah-hahaha…'' Kurotsuchi s'arrêta nerveusement avant de retourner à son travail.

 _''Eh bien, on dirait que notre temps dans le monde physique touche à sa fin.''_ Dit sombrement Zangetsu.

 _ **''Nous seront toujours à l'intérieur de toi si tu as besoin de nous par contre King !''**_ Higo sourit à Ichigo, enlaçant la petite forme de leur Roi.

 _''Notre puissance est ta puissance.''_ Chi caressa les cheveux d'Ichigo avec un de ses très rare sourire qui apparut brièvement.

 _''Vous deux, vous ferriez mieux de le surveiller.''_ Tensa regarda Shinji et Urahara avec ses yeux bleu perçant.

''Nous le ferons.'' Promit Shinji, ignorant Ichigo, qui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé.

 **''Merci pour nous avoir finalement laisser botter des culs !''** Shiro sourit grandement.

 **''Et pour nous avoir laissé faire flipper tous ses petits Shinigamis !''** Ajouta Kyo, souriant comme Shiro. Rei tapota juste Ichigo sur la tête, silencieusement comme toujours tandis que Mugetsu piquait Ichigo pour un câlin avant de mettre Ichigo au sol et le groupe s'écarta d'Ichigo.

''Et on y va !'' Kurotsuchi frappa un bouton et la pièce fut couverte d'une lumière blanche, quand ça s'effaça, les esprits de zanpakuto étaient tous partis.

 _''Uh, vous êtes la les gars ?''_ Demanda Ichigo, fermant les yeux.

 **''King, retourne à ta taille normal, tout ici est à la taille d'un enfant !''** Se plaignit Shiro, aillant l'air un peu contraint. Ichigo sourit alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et acquiesça pour dire aux autres que ses esprits étaient revenus.

''Maintenant enlève le bracelet.'' Instruit Urahara, Shinji s'agenouilla près d'Ichigo et pinça ses joues légèrement, Ichigo bougea les bras de protestation à cette action.

''Pardon je devais le refaire avant qu'il soit de nouveau grand.'' Shinji donna son sourit de Cheshire classique avant qu'il n'enlève le bracelet du poignet d'Ichigo. Il se tourna sur le côté pour protéger ses yeux alors qu'une lumière recouvrait Ichigo.

Quand la lumière disparue, Ichigo se tenait la, à la bonne taille et après qu'il est rapidement vérifié tous ses membres, il sourit grandement.

''Finalement !'' Sa voix profonde sonna, il cligna des yeux surpris, alors qu'il s'était habitué à sa voix aiguë et il sourit encore plus.

''Bon retour Ichigo.'' Urahara inclina légèrement la tête tandis que Kurotsuchi avait l'air content de lui-même avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour continuer sa tort-rechercher sur ses sujets.

''...Yah, je préférais quand t'étais petit.'' Se décida Shinji après qu'il est étudié Ichigo.

''Enfoiré.'' Grogna Ichigo.

''Ça va me manquer de t'avoir en train de dormir sur mon torse comme un petit chaton.'' Taquina Urahara, riant alors que les joues d'Ichigo rougissaient.

''Va aussi te faire foutre Geta-Boushi.'' Souffla Ichigo, croissant les bras en regardant ailleurs.

''Aww, regardez le, essayant d'agir comme un dur.'' Roucoula Shinji avant que lui et Kisuke ne commence à rire au frais d'Ichigo.

''Peut-être que j'aurais du laisser Kyo ou Shiro jouer au volleyball avec vos têtes.'' Grommela Ichigo alors que les deux autres le taquinaient, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il aimait être autour de ses deux la et si ça voulait dire qu'il devait être taquiner alors il l'endurerait et reviendrait juste quand il les forcerait à combattre plus tard.

Le trio quitta la 12ème division et trouvèrent Nel et Tier en train de parler avec AFS, aucunes épées n'étaient en vue et Rangiku avait un bras autour Tier tout en souriant. Stark et Lilynette buvaient du Sake sur un toit avec Ukitake et Kyoraku à la 13ème division et Ichigo pouvait sentir Grimmjow à la 11ème division en train de se battre avec des membres. Ichigo étira ses long bras au-dessus de ça tête joyeusement, il semblait qu'ils avaient fais la paix avec les Espada restant et tous les esprits de zanpakuto étaient retournés dans le monde intérieur de leur porteurs.

''Est-ce que tu vas rester un peu Ichigo ?'' Demanda Shinji.

''Nan, je dois rentrer à la maison pour le dîner, la Tête de Chèvre, Karin et Yuzu m'attendent.'' Ichigo fit un geste de la main.

 **''King, essaye d'ouvrir un Garganta.''** La voix de Kyo raisonna et Ichigo inclina la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer.

''Attend je vais essayer quelque chose.'' Ichigo leva sa main et sonda les environs avec son reiatsu, il sourit et jeta son bras sur le côté alors qu'un Garganta se formait devant le trio.

''Huh, impressionnant.'' Ichigo sourit avant qu'il n'attrape Kisuke par l'arrière de son haori et fit un geste à Shinji qui cligna des yeux choqué avant que les deux ne disparaisse àl 'intérieur du Garganta avant qu'il ne se scelle.

''Ce gamin.'' Shinji secoua la tête affectueusement avant de se diriger vers sa division, sifflant une mélodie joyeuse, planifiant d'envoyer certaines photos d'un Vizard au cheveux orange à d'autre Vizards quand il les aura.

 **~Fin~**

Voilà c'est terminer pour cette petit fic de 8 chapitres ! Alors, est-ce que c'était petite fic vous à plus ? Quand avez-vous pensé ?

Pour le moment on va rester qu'avec Another toute les deux semaines car en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de traduire… malheureusement T-T Peut-être un petit one-shot entre temps mais pour l'instant pas d'autre fic en cours. Voilà voilà je vous à la semaine pro pour Another ;) Ciao~


End file.
